Spit Fire
by Deceptive-Innocence
Summary: The Bladebreakers meet the Spit Fire team. Two are friendly and gladly become friends, but what secrets do the other two hide. *this is just a starting point for the sequel, not much happens. But you need to read this to understand my sequel* *FINISHED!!*
1. Character Profile

My Characters Profile:  
  
Author=s Note: Okay this story takes place in the Asian Tournament where the Bladebreakers meet a group of girl=s who are also competing in the tournament.  
  
Name: Hikari (no last name your know why in a second)  
  
Age: 14 (is that Tyson and the people=s age I don=t know they all just seem 14 to me)  
  
Team: Spit Fire  
  
Appearance: She has black hair down to her midback streaked with red, and ice blue eyes. She always wears a black t-shirt with a denim jean jacket, and baggy gray cargo jeans. Also wears a black baseball cap always backwards she always puts her hair in the hat so it looks like she has short hair, and a bit of her bangs stick out spiked a bit in the hole of the hat. (I know I=m taking a bit off recess, but I just love the way T.J=s hat is and I just had to put it in there), she is also the smallest in height and size of the team.  
  
Summary: Hikari is the tomboy of the group and the leader as well. She grew up in an orphanage(see that's why she has no last name) from age 5 till 12 with her twin sister Desiree, till they both ran way. She is person who has an extreme attitude and is very independent. The color of her beyblade is blood red, her bit-beast is Dragfire(thanks Saber Ice) a fire dragon.  
  
Element of Bit-beast: Fire  
  
Element Attack: Fire Rage  
  
Battling Strategy: Has an strong Defence but even stronger Attack  
  
Attacks: For defence: Fire Wall: creates a great wall of fire around her beyblade almost nothing can get through(this can also be used as an attack). For Attack: Spit Fire Attack: Forms a giant ball of fire and fires it at the opponents blade or bit-beast. Flame Drop: Soars high above the opponents blade or bit-beast then drops down hitting it with full force.  
  
Name: Desiree Age: 14  
  
Team: Spit Fire  
  
Appearance: She has black hair down to her waist streaked blue, with ice blue eyes. Wears a black halter top and black leather jeans, wears also a silver chain around her neck, and has a tattoo of a star on her ankle, she is average height.  
  
Summary: Desiree is a punk, the co-captain of the team, and the older twin sister of Hikari. As you already know she grew up in an orphanage from age 5 till 12 then ran way with her sister and like her sister is has a large attitude and is independent as you can get. Her beyblade is dark blue so dark could be mistaken for black. Her bit-beast is a white tiger the female version named Sierra.  
  
Element of Bit-beast: Water  
  
Element Attack: Water Vortex  
  
Battling Strategy: Both strong in Defence and Attack Attacks: For defence: Tidal Wave- creates a water shield all around her blade, only thing that can get through it is if enough force is put into the attack of the other blade to be able to break through the water. For attack: Hydro Crash- (*note* this attack is used only if the opponent has a bit-beast) her bit-beast grabs the other bit-beast in a strong grip with her mouth and like a shark squeezes it till it is defeated. Sierra Rush: The beyblade rushes after the opponents blade and smashes into it as hard as it can, this attack is like Ray's Drigger Rush attack.  
  
Name: Cassie Takira  
  
Age:14  
  
Team: Spit Fire  
  
Appearance: Long blond hair to shoulders, always in two pigtails (dbz fans think marron), emerald green eyes. Wears a blue tank top with sphagetti straps and denim flare jeans.(R.T: Yo S.P sound familiar S.P: Shut the fuck up)  
  
Summary: She is the girl-girl of the group and EXTREMELY hyper, but is serious when it comes to blading. She lives in Hong Kong with her parents, she met Hikari in the park while practicing her blading, seeing a bit of potienal in her asked if she wanted to join the team and she said yes. Her blade is bright yellow and has an falcon bit named Strider (I am so cheap I sux at names, I toke it from Lord of the Rings which a do not own, so no sue).  
  
Element of Bit-beast: Wind  
  
Element Attack: Wind Slice  
  
Battling Strategy: A strong Attack.  
  
Attacks: Falcon Sweep- By flapping his wings, Strider creates a huge gust wind aimed at the opponents blade hoping to push it out of the dish.  
  
Name: Willow Carmen(see again this time Southpark and Buffy)  
  
Age: 14  
  
Appearance: Dark blue hair always in a high ponytail, and red eyes. Wears a dark red shirt with no sleeves and jean shorts  
  
Summary: Willow is a cheerful girl but also the most mature one. Lives also with her parents in Hong Kong oh and is rich. Was a school friend of Hikari's and Desiree's till they ran away but met up with them six months after and joined their team. Her blade is purple with her bit-beast Galey(is there already a bit-beast named that because I don=t know someone tell me) an Elk.  
  
Element of Bit-Beast: Earth  
  
Element Attack: Earthquake  
  
Battling Strategy: A strong Defence  
  
Attacks: Vine Wall: Green vines are created by this bit-beast to circle the beyblade and stop anything from hurting it. Agility(sp?): Can move extremely fast when using this move it has never been caught.  
  
Okay the pairings are: Tyson/Hikari, Kai/Desiree, Ray/Willow, Max/Cassie. 


	2. Chapter One Confronted in the Park

Chapter 1- Confronted in the Park  
  
Author's Note: Hello and welcome to the start of my fic, I have decided to take a small tenny tiny break from my another dbz story Anime Week, and decided to get into beyblade. Now I know what you are thinking ahh another girl beyblade team meets the bladebreakers and they fall in love stupid. But since this is my first BB fic I decided to use this because I've had this idea forever. Now enough of my babbling on with the fic.  
  
The lights of the room suddenly flicked on causing the small form in the blankets on the bed, to snuggle under the blankets further hoping to rid the light from her vision. But her hopes died when she felt a weight on the end of her bed.  
  
"Come on get up Hikari its time for breakfast" the cheery voice said as she bounced on the end of the bed. The girl Hikari groggily got up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.  
  
"Okay I'm up, just get out so I can get dressed Willow" She replied, Willow jumped off her bed and closed the door after her. Swinging her legs over the left side of her bed Hikari relunctanly walked to the hotel bathroom. Minutes later the girl emerged from her room fully dressed and ready wearing her usual black shirt, jean jacket and grey cargo jean with her trademark baseball cap. She headed downstairs to the small restaurant located in the hotel to meet her friends and teammates. Entering the restaurant Hikari spotted her friends. Her twin sister Desiree was wearing a black halter top and black leather pants and her silver chain around her neck. Desiree had black hair down to her waist with blue streakes, Hikari turned to look at the girl beside her. This was Cassie, she had long blond hair done in two pigtails a blue tank top and denim flare jeans. And then theirs was Willow the devil who woke her up this morning her dark blue was up in a plain high ponytail with a sleeveless red shirt and jean shorts.  
  
"Well well well, who finally decided to grace us with her persance" Desiree mocked, Hikari just gave her a middle finger and plopped down in a booth followed by her friends and sister.  
  
"So we still in for the tournament in a few days" Willow asked  
  
"Of course, wouldn't miss it" Hikari answered. In the table behind them 5 boys were eating now stopped when they heard this.  
  
"Hey guys did those girls just say they were competing in the tournament" one of them said this was Tyson and him and his friends made up the team Bladebreakers.  
  
"Yeah I think they did" Max said they listened in to hear more. After checking out the meau hikari slammed it down.  
  
"Willow why did you have to pick a hotel with food like this"  
  
"Hey it was the only one left with enough rooms for all of us, because of the tournament every hotel in the city is booked up. But why are you complaining its good food" Willow replied  
  
"Because fancy food always tastes like shit can we please go to Wendy's or something"  
  
"Fine if it will stop your whining let's go"  
  
"And after we can go to the park and get some blading in" Cassie clapped her hands in anticaption as they walked away.  
  
"Cassie how amny pixie sticks did you have this morning" Willow asked, Cassie looked to the ceiling in thought.  
  
"Ten, why?" all three groaned, because Cassie can be a real handful especially when she has had loads of sugar, they head out. Back in the Bladebreakers booth they watch as the girls leave the hotel.  
  
"So guys who do you think their captain is" Tyson asked them all.  
  
"Well the short girl probably couldn't captain a team for her life and she looks like a guy instead of a girl. The girl in black looks the most dominate so its most likely will be her" Kai said arms crossed and eyes closed.  
  
"Hey why not follow them, ya know seek out the competion" Ray offered.  
  
"Great idea let's go!" Tyson said with a fist raised in the air smiling, but when he tried to get out her forgot Max needed to get out before him they troppled to ground in a heap.  
  
"Woah slow down there Tyson don't need to break an arm before the big tournament" Dizzi told him.  
  
"Dizzi's right ya gotta stop rishing into things. For all we know stalking down those girls will be a waste of time. What if their just rookies that got into a big tournament" Kenny said agreeing with Dizzi.  
  
"I highly doubt that" Kai said, they all turned to him.  
  
"Why is that Kai" Max asked urging him to continue.  
  
"Because, there are not many full girl blader teams, and most don't go to big tournament like this unless, they are extremely skilled" Kai toke a breath "I say follow them"  
  
"Well then let's go" Tyson said but once again forgetting about Max tripped over him meeting the floor again. Everyone laughed except Kai who muttered 'morons' and exited the hotel.  
  
"Hey Kai wait up" Tyson said. Tyson and Max eventually got themselves untangled and they all followed after Kai  
  
*At the Park*  
  
The Bladebreakers all ran into the park looking frantically around for the girls they had planned to followed. They heard a yell and a beyblade came shooting right at them smacking Tyson right in the face he stood frozen to the spot, his face with a huge round red mark where the blade had hit him.  
  
"Ouch, that's gotta hurt" Dizzi said painfully  
  
"Alright whos blade hit me!!!" picking the blade up he walked angrily in the direction the beyblade came. Soon they came into a small clearing a dish in the center with a trees surrounding it. By one of the trees were two girls two out of the group they was following. The girl with the baseball cap on her head was sitting down legs outstretched on top of one another she had her hands behind her head comfortably leaning against the tree. The other was girl all in black she had her arms and legs crossed leaning against the tree, both gazes on the dish. The other two were by the dish the girl with blond hair standing in a referee position, the girl with blue hair in a high ponytail standing in front of the dish. Opposite of her was a small boy about 10 years old with dirty blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hey where did my blade go, it disappeared" the little boy said, Tyson came up to him.  
  
"Is this yours" handing the boy his beyblade  
  
"Thanks" he said then ran off.  
  
"Who are you" the one with blue hair asked  
  
"Ya" agreed the blonde. Desiree and Hikari just studied him.  
  
"First who are you" Ray asked as him and the others joined Tyson.  
  
"Fine were tell you I'm Willow that's Cassie" she pointed to Cassie "And that's Desiree in the black and Hikari in the baseball hat" (Hey that rhythmed) she pointed to the two on the tree.  
  
"Now who are you" Cassie asked  
  
"Okay I'm Tyson, that's Max, Kenny or the Chief, Ray and Kai" he pointed to each in turn.  
  
"Their leader" Kai finished for him. Hikari scowled she didn't like this guy he was too cocky and full of himself for her taste, Kai smirked when he saw her scowl.  
  
"Got a problem with me girl" he mocked  
  
"Ya I do you're an arroganaut bastard which I don't like"  
  
"Well we certainly use bold words for such a small girl" she growled, if anything she hated being called small.  
  
"Care to back that up with your blade" she said steping up to take Willow's place.  
  
"I've got no time to waste with little girls like you, I only want to battle your leader, who is it?" he asked, the girls looked at each other and bursted out laughing, boy was he in for a big surprise. "Stop laughing, and tell me!!" yelled Kai in anger, their laughter died down, Hikari looked and him and smirked.  
  
"Your looking at her"  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Oooo I just love how I ended that chapter, and as you can guess I don't really like Kai that much but since my best friend thinks he is so hot decided to pair him with someone based on her. I'll have the next chapter up in a few days  
  
Bye Bye  
  
~Demon_Avalon~ 


	3. Chapter Two Wait for the Tournament

Chapter Two- Wait for the Tournament  
  
Author's Note: Sup people, D.D is in the house...ummm okkkkk that's was seriously fucked up I didn't get a lot of sleep last night as you can see.  
  
Jade-55: Ya since Tyson is so hyper and happy I thought all I had to do was make a girl version of him and voila! Cassie is born.  
  
"You're the leader" Kai said  
  
"Don't act so surprised" Hikari replied  
  
"But your.."  
  
"Small"  
  
"and."  
  
"Look like a guy" Kai nodded  
  
"Ok let's battle" he got out his blade  
  
"First let me ask you a question are you in the Asian Tournament"  
  
"Ya, what's it to you, were Bladebreakers" Tyson said stepping in this Hikari girl was starting to get on his nerves. But she just smirked, repocketed her blade and walked off.  
  
"Hey what's your deal, aren't we suppose to battle" Kai called  
  
"I don't battle my competion till the tournament. That way they can't think up stargeties to beat me, not that they can, come on" Willow and Desiree fell into step behind her.  
  
"But I want to battle someone" Cassie complained, Hikari's head snapped to her, bared her fangs and hissed. "Okay, sorry" she followed after them and soon were gone.  
  
"Well Kai she is dominate look at the way she hissed at that girl" Max said  
  
"I don't like her" he growled  
  
"Well hello mr. Obivous" Dizzi said sarcasticly. Kai grunted and walked away.  
  
"Goodbye Mr. Sourpants" Tyson called to him but he was already gone.  
  
"Those girls are certainly interesting" Ray said  
  
"Ya there's something about them, I don't know what it is I'll try looking up some data on them" Kenny said "Dizzi could y.."  
  
"Already on it Chief, let's see" a few minutes passed all of the Bladebreakers sat down. "Okay I've got something. First there Cassie Takira age 14 lives with her parents in Hong Kong and has Beybladed since she was 10 her bit-beast is Strider a beaver bit.  
  
"Cool" Max said looking at the picture of Cassie a little closer "She's kinda pretty" he thought.  
  
"Next is Willow Carmen age 14 also lives with parents in Hong Kong and is RICH woah I wanna be her" Dizzi said, everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Dizzi come on" Kenny said  
  
"Okay, okay her bit-beast is Galey a water ox"  
  
"What about those other two Hikari and Desiree I think their names are" Tyson said  
  
"Wait a second I'm trying" Kenny tried but when he pressed enter the screen went balck and 'NO FILE' was flashing on the screen  
  
"HUH?" all 4 said, Kenny tried a few more times but couldn't find anything.  
  
"Dizzi can you find anything" Kenny asked his bit-beast  
  
"Nope sorry Kenny I've got nothing, these girls don't want to be discovered" Dizzi answered him.  
  
"Hey don't they stay in the same hotel as us, were just ask the two tomorrow morning" Ray explained, Tyson stood up.  
  
"That's a great idea Ray, nobody can hide from the Bladebreaker" Tyson replied  
  
"Guys shouldn't we be getting back to the hotel it's getting dark" Max said as he pointed to the sky.  
  
"Ya the big tournament's tomorrow we better get some sleep" and with that they wen.  
  
*Later that night around midnight*  
  
Tyson had just came down for a late midnight snack when he saw someone sneak down the stairs he wouldn't have recognized her if it weren't for the hat, he followed her suddenly feeling the need to protect and watch over her. Tyson followed Hikari(if you haven't already guessed that) down to the park where they meet earlier. Being the middle of winter shivered a bit, but Hikari wasn't cold at all, she also hasn't noticed Tyson yet. After a few minutes Hikari stopped and looked behind her but Tyson hid behind a tree before she saw him. She shook her head and kept walking, soon a small pond frozen over, from the winter cold.  
  
'I never knew this was here' Tyson thought staring in awe it was quite beautiful to look at. Tyson hid behind a tree before she could look back and see him, he then gasped Hikari had taken off her hat, jeans, jacket and was left in a sparkling red skating costume. It was just a plain red but sparkled in the moonlight, the skirt was wavy at the bottom it went a bit above her knees. She had her hair in a high ponytail with a few loose strands that framed her face. 'Wow, she's..beautiful' was all Tyson could think as he watched her put on white figure skates. Stepping on to the ice and began to skate around the pond as a warm up, then began to do various tricks. Putting her left foot out she quickly turned so she's was skating backwards, crisscrossing her feet began to gain speed. As she glided backwards she put her right foot out slowly lowering it to the ice, but at the last second jabbed it as quickly as she could into the ice. At the force of it, Hikari sent herself into the air about 3 feet above the ice, spinning faster in her axel she bought her hands to her heart, then she landed. But continued on turning forward in the process, she then went into mixture of jumps, spins, and fancy footwork, stopping for a rest she heard clapping. Realizing she had been watched quickly gathered up her things, putting on her regular clothes ran to the hotel never bothering to look at who was watching her. No one knew she skated she just did it for fun and to cool down. Tyson walked up to the frozen pond and picked up something that was at the edge of it, a black baseball cap.  
  
*The Morning of the Tournament*  
  
"I'm so synced for the tournament huh Tyson" Max asked he's best friend  
  
"Ya were going to kick some serious butt"  
  
"I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you" Desiree's cocky voice said. The bladebreakers turned around to face Desiree, Cassie and Willow who were all looking at them smugly. "The Spit Fire team is going to win this tournament all the way"  
  
"Speaking of your team where is your so called leader" Kai asked, Desiree turned too him, but before she could speak a huge crash was heard. The spit fire team all ran upstairs toward Hikari's room from where the crash had come from, the bladebreakers looked at each other the quickly ran after them. Desiree reached the room first and swang the door open ready for a disaster, bursted out laughing at the sight before her. There was Hikari sprawled on the floor the blanket half on half off her and half of her body was still on the bed and she was snoring. Soon everyone caught up with her instantly laughing hysterically after seeing the sight.  
  
"She's just like you Tyson" Max said nudging his friend.  
  
"That's not a good thing Max" Ray said smirking  
  
"Hey" Tyson blushed from embrassment. While they were talking, the 3 girls were TRYING to get Hikari up.  
  
"Come on Hikari get up the bus leaves in thirty minutes" Cassie said nudging her. But their oh so graceful leader rolled over causing her too fall fully off the bed hitting her head making her snap awake.  
  
"Ow, shit that hurts" Hikari swore as she rolled around on the floor clutching her head.  
  
"Finally, your up" Desiree said annoyily(is that a word)  
  
"Go fuck a cow Desiree" Hikari replied while rubbing her head on the left side, where there was a pretty big bump forming. The she noticed that there were 5 boys in the room all staring at her.  
  
"What the fuck are they doing here!" she yelled, pointing to the 5 at the door.  
  
"I don't know, they followed us after we heard a crash and came up here, by the way what was that crash?" Willow asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Um. I kinda threw my alarm clock" she blushed, and there by the wall was a smashed to pieces alarm clock.  
  
"Hikari..." Willow just shook her head.  
  
"Okay can you all get out I'm going to get dressed" and she shoved them all out.  
  
A few minutes later Hikari ran downstairs as fast as she could and grabbed Willow gently shaking her as she ranted.  
  
"Will I can't find my baseball hat I can't find my baseball hat!!" she shook her a little harder.  
  
"Okay, okay calm down we're just get you another hat"  
  
"No we can't do that my parents gave me that hat, my *dead* parents, if I wear another hat I'll disrespected them" Willow blinked all this chaos over a stupid hat she couldn't understand.  
  
"Can't you just not wear it"  
  
"ARE YOU MAD!! My hat is my idenity I can't blade without it!" she closed her eyes and shook her head frustrated, (woah major freak out).  
  
"Is this your hat" a male voice said, Hikari opened her eyes to see a black hat infront of her face. Looking up she found the smiling face of Tyson.  
  
"Uh yeah, thanks. Tyson" she said 'Tyson' a little unsure as she grabbed the hat, then she just stared at the hat 'Wait a sec the only other place I could have left it would be at the pond last but that would mean..'  
  
"Come on Hikari we got to go the bus is leaving" Willow's cherry voice interuptted her thought, she stumbled a little from the pulling Willow was doing on her arm.  
  
"Ya I'm coming" taking a final glance at Tyson followed her friend out to the bus.  
  
*On the Bus*  
  
Hikari walked onto the bus heading for the very back seat(ya know the one that is like three seats long you can lay down on them) as she walked she saw where everyone was sitting. Desiree and Willow were sitting about one or two rows up from the back. And Hikari wasn't all that surprised to see Max and Cassie sitting together they were talking when Cassie gave Max a small kiss on the cheek(happy Jade-55), he blushed while Cassie giggled. Hikari felt a small smile crept onto her face 'They remind me of mom and dad' but then she frowned when she thought of her parents, they had been on her mind a lot lately and she didn't know why. Kai was sitting at the front with Mr.D(Dickson) and then Ray and Kenny were sitting together. 'Where's Tyson.aghhh why do I care'. Making it to her sit sat down leaning against the right side of the long couch like seat with her hands behind her head but not before flipping on her headphones.  
  
She was in the middle of one her favourite songs 'Crawling' by Linkin Park (well whatta expected this is D.A. your talking about), when she felt a weight sit down on the other end of the seat, opening one eye she saw Tyson smiling at her.  
  
"What do you want" she asked closing her eyes again and bobbing her head slightly to the beat of her music.  
  
"Well I think you need to take your headphones to hear answer"  
  
'Okay what the hell is he doing sitting by me, and why has he been so nice to me lately' she thought, but signed and toke her headphones off placing them on her shoulder. She stared at him quizzly as he smiled at her. 'Weird' she thought, and raised an eyebrow. "So why did you come over here" she asked him again, sitting up.  
  
"I wanted to ask you why you beyblade instead of figure skate" he asked, Hikari literally froze.  
  
"I.don.'t know what you.'re talking about" she stuttered and flipped her phones back on, but Tyson flipped them back off.  
  
"Listen Hikari, I saw you last night at the pond, your really good" she signed and gave in.  
  
"I just do it to calm down, me and Desiree had a fight last night"  
  
"About what"  
  
"She thinks I shouldn't lead the team because she thinks I'm irresponsible and can't blade worth shit" she looked down at her feet.  
  
"Now I know that is not true, Kai said that female blade teams that enter tournaments are usually pretty good"  
  
"Thanks.I guess" she replied.  
  
"So Hikari do you have a bit-beast or any special attack" Hikari smirked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know" she teased and stuck out her tongue. "You'll have to wait for the tournament when I'm kicking your ass"  
  
"Ya right, dream all ya what jr." she laughed and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Your alright Tyson, your alright" she smiled at him and he grinned making her laugh again.  
  
Author's Note: Boy I've been so lazy lately, sometimes I prefere to read fanfics then to write them. But hey whatta think of this chappie its gotta be the longest one I've ever written..oww my aching fingers *cracks her knuckles, hears a crack* oh boy that didn't sound good fuck my fingers are probably broken...HAHAHAHAHA yeah right just jk. R/R 


	4. Chapter Three Leader No More?

Chapter 3- Leader No More?  
  
Author's Note: Hey ppl the next two chapters are probably some of the best chappies I have ever written so their gonna be good. Ne ways the romance for this story won't start for all 4 couples till after the Asian Tournament that's just a heads up for all the romance freaks out there.  
  
"Ah fresh air" Max said and raised his arms to the sky.  
  
"Yes were finally at the Asian Tournament let's go" Tyson said and began to run towards the building where the tournament was being held.  
  
"I saw you talking to him on the bus" Tyson stopped in his tracks.  
  
'I know that voice' he paused to think "That's Desiree's voice" he said out loud.  
  
"So what I talk to anybody I want"  
  
"And that's Hikari's voice" Tyson said, Max and the other's came up too him.  
  
"Who are you talking about Tyson" Ray asked  
  
"Those two girls from the Spit Fire team I heard them talking" Kai came up behind them.  
  
"So what their not our concern"  
  
"Still I wanna see this.." Tyson said and ran toward the voices, followed by his teammates. Stopping by a wall he looked around the corner into a small alley there should Hikari hands in her jacket, talking to Desiree who had her arms crossed infront of her.  
  
"And what is wrong with talking to someone" Hikari asked  
  
"It's not that you can't talk to someone, its that you were talking to *him*" she emphazied 'him'.  
  
"And who is 'him' may I ask" but she already knew the answer.  
  
"That guy from the Bladebreakers named Tyson" The others had already joined Tyson, Max looked down at him.  
  
"You talked to her?" Max asked astonished  
  
"Ya, it was just a friendly chat, no biggie" but he still couldn't help the small blush that came onto his cheeks.  
  
'Ya right Tyson, just don't let your feelings get in the way at the tournament" Kai thought with a smirk as he leaned on the wall.  
  
"So what I can socialize with another team if I want" Hikari shrugged  
  
"That's the problem with you Hikari you take this too lightly"  
  
"Meaning what"  
  
"Meaning that you I believe are not fit enough to lead this team" Hikari's eyes widen as did the Bladebreakers.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"You heard me I from now on am taking over this team"  
  
"No" she said bluntly and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean that you will not take over this team till you prove you have enough skill. By beating me in a battle" Hikari said  
  
"Fine little sister"  
  
'Those two are sisters, ya I can see the resemblance, the yes, the hair and defiantly the attitude' Tyson thought. Both girls prepared their blades Hikari and Desiree both had solid black launchers.  
  
"3..2...1...LET IT RIP!!!!" (Okk that was really corny) they both yelled, launching their blades with deadly force and perfect aim.  
  
"Nice launch" Rap whispered  
  
"I'm getting some data on them" Kenny said and pulled out his laptop but Ray pushed it down before Dizzi's LOUD voice could say a word.  
  
"Hey.." But Ray covered his mouth with his hand, and put a finger up to silence him Kenny nodded. 'Guess I'll have to wait for the tournament' he thought and went back to watching the battle. Back at the battle both blades clashed together each flying into the alley wall(remember they don't have a dish) before bouncing back and lunging for each other again.  
  
"Gove it up Des you'll never beat me!" Hikari called but keeping her eye on the match  
  
"We'll see, Sierra come out and finish this!" Desire said calling her bit- beast. Instantly a dark blue colored shaped like that of a proud white tiger almost mirror image of Ray's bit-beast.  
  
"Impressive..." Kenny said everyone stared in awe.  
  
"Ray isn't that your bit-beast?" Tyson asked  
  
"No mine is the male version she must have the female version Sierra" he answered. But Hikari just stood there a smirk plastered on her face.  
  
"I'm going to wipe that smirk off you face little sister" Desiree replied cockily.  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Attack and find out" Hikari's smirk grew.  
  
"Fine I will, Sierra TIGER CLAW ATTACK!" called Desiree but when Sierra attacked Hikari's blade however dodge it "What?" Desiree said in surprised and stepped back a little.  
  
"Here's a piece of advice for you Des" Hikari said  
  
"What" Desiree replied feeling that the battle was going to end soon.  
  
"YOU PLAY WITH FIRE AND YOUR GONNA GET BURNED!" Hikari called "FIRE DEMON COME OUT!" Hikari yelled with an arm raised in the air. On cue a magnificent red dragon rose out of Hikari's blade towering over Sierra.  
  
"Des have you ever wondered why I named the team Spit Fire"  
  
"Why" Desiree said fearfully  
  
"Because of this.Fire Demon SPIT FIRE ATTACK" the dragon bended its head back till you could see fire begin to collect there, then Fire Demon's head snapped back t focus directly on Sierra. A giant fireball came shooting out of its mouth, it hit dead on to Desiree's blade sending her blade right into the wall where it stopped spinning.  
  
Author's Note: Woah my first action scene, was it good? Too short? Tell me in your review and someone please I need a better name then Fire Demon but it has to do something with fire, HEY I know I'll make a contest the reviewer's replacement name for Fire Demon that I choose gets the next chappie dedicated to them. R/R 


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note: Ok I'm not going to update until Saturday so that gives you ppl some time  
  
to get your suggestions in ok so just be patient and wait for Saturday. While I watch out  
  
for Vegeta *looks around, spots a golden aura flying directly for her* oh shit I gotta  
  
go bye bye. 


	6. Chapter Four The tale of the Twins: dedi...

Chapter Four- The Tale of the Twins  
  
Author's Note: Alright the contest is now closed, and the reviewer is  
  
*Drum roll* ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ SABER ICE, the name Dragfire. So congrats to saber ice. Oh and this chappie is gonna have a lot of drama in it hardly any humor but it goes with the story. Ne ways on with the fic.  
  
Desiree stared at her blade as she kneeled down she lost she had lost, gripping her blade tightly she squeezed her eyes closed. She then felt two hands being put on her shoulders, she opened her eyes to the smiling face of her sister Hikari.  
  
"Kari I'm.." but was silenced by the shaking of her sister's head.  
  
"No Des it's fine you were just a little frightened that I would give them our secrets right?" Desiree nodded "I would never do that, were sister's and loyal to each other and the team, and nothing will change that no boy, no law, not even god will" Desiree smiled, and Hikari hugged her. "We've been through too much, when we ran away from the orphanage I thought we were goners but you were brave and help me through it".  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Come on hurry up Kari" 12 year old Desiree said with a motion of her hand. In the darkness a small figure came up to her.  
  
"Alright, alright don't have to push" little 12 year old, Hikari said.  
  
"Are you sure you want to leave Hikari we could wait a dew years ya know" Desiree asked, but Hikari shook her head.  
  
"No I'm ready to leave this fucking place, I've put up with enough shit already I'm going" gripping her hat tighter on her head, moved on Desiree followed.  
  
^Flashback within a flashback^  
  
Little 5 year old Hikari and Desiree were playing with their beyblades when..  
  
"HIKARI, DESIREE SUPPER TIME!" their mother called. The girls looked at each other.  
  
"Do you wanna go in" Hikari asked her sister. But her sister shook her head.  
  
"Nope I wanna play with my blade"  
  
"OK!" Hikari's said cheerfully and launched her blade into the dish.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Hikari and Desiree were still playing with their blades, when they saw smoke in the sky.  
  
"Hey Des what's that" Hikari asked and pointed to a big trail of smoke.  
  
"Hey maybe it's a rainbow with a pot of gold at the beginning...or is it the end?" Desiree tapped her chin in thought (hey their only 5 right now).  
  
"Let's see where it starts" Hikari said and grabbed her twins hand before she could protest. The two ran through the trees to their countryside house, but saw it in flames. "No" Hikari whispered and gripped her twin sisters hand harder, as she looked upon the firefighters and policeman around the screen. "NO!!" Hikari yelled and ran toward the already to ashes house. And surprisely got through all the police, she started to dig through the ashes till she found a small brown box scorched at the ends it barely made it through the fire. Opening it up she found a black baseball cap, with a small tag and note that said: Hikari, I know you have always loved baseball so I thought this could ease you over till you are old enough to play.  
  
Happy Birthday from mom and dad.  
  
"Mommy, daddy" Hikari whispered out and curled up in the ashes and cried. Desiree just stood there paralyzed.  
  
^End of flashback^  
  
"And did ya know what I never did get to try baseball" Hikari laughed a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"That is the saddest story I have ever heard" Kenny said and toke off his glasses wiping them.  
  
"Zip it Kenny!" Kai snapped "We don't what to get caught"  
  
"Now come on Des we've got a tournament to win" Hikari encouraged, Desiree smiled and got up . They walked back and rounded the corner coming face to face with Tyson. "Tyson what are you doing here" Hikari asked.  
  
"Um ah me..and the gang" Tyson stuttered but when her turned around was greeted with nothing but air. Tyson's face faulted. 'Gee thanks guys' he thought  
  
"Tyson" Tyson turned around with his hand behind his head.  
  
"Um well..ya see um"  
  
"How much did you see" Hikari asked or rather commanded and grabbed Tyson by the collar to face her.  
  
"I just saw you hug honest" Tyson held up his hands in defence.  
  
"I do not like to be screwed Tyson, I know you are lieing, now I'll ask you again what did you see" she stared right into his eyes, Tyson felt a small blush came to his cheeks.  
  
"Nothing I'm telling the truth" he pleaded, Hikari toke one last look at him then dropped him.  
  
"Your lieing I can see it in your eyes. But I have no time to waste on you, come on Desiree" but before they left Desiree said one final thing to him.  
  
"Watch your step Tyson, you don't get her without a fight" then she followed after her sister. Tyson stood up and watched them go.  
  
'I don't care what you've been through Hikari I'm going to break down your shield and see the real you' he thought. Then left to find his teammates.  
  
Author's Note: Ok that was some major drama and a little bit of romance, Next chapter the tournament starts and guess what I *Plan* to kick it off with Ray/Willow and Desiree/Kai.  
  
-Bye Bye and Happy Halloween everybody. 


	7. Chapter Four The tale of the Twins: Aliv...

Chapter Four- The Tale of the Twins

Author's Note: I decided to rewrite the chapter but with a song in it, it's "Alive" by Jennifer Lopez don't worry I'll be using some more song's for certain drama chapters.

Desiree stared at her blade as she kneeled down she lost she had lost, gripping her blade tightly she squeezed her eyes closed. She then felt two hands being put on her shoulders, she opened her eyes to the smiling face of her sister Hikari.

"Kari I'm¼."  but was silenced by the shaking of her sister's head.

"No Des it's fine you were just a little frightened that I would give them our secrets  right?" Desiree nodded "I would never do that, were sister's and loyal to each other and the team, and nothing will change that no boy, no law, not even god will" Desiree smiled, and Hikari hugged her. "We've been through too much, when we ran away from the orphanage I thought we were goners but you were brave and help me through it".

**_Time goes slowly now in my life_**

****

**_Fear no more of what I'm not sure_**

~Flashback~

"Come on hurry up Kari" 12 year old Desiree said with a motion of her hand. In the darkness a small figure came up to her.

"Alright, alright don't have to push" little 12 year old, Hikari said.

"Are you sure you want to leave Hikari we could wait a few years ya know" Desiree asked, but Hikari shook her head.

"No I'm ready to leave this fuckin place, I've put up with enough shit already I'm going" gripping her hat tighter on her head, moved on Desiree followed.

**_Searching for your soul_**

****

**_The strength to stand alone_**

  


^Flashback within a flashback^

Little 5 year old Hikari and Desiree were playing with their beyblades when¼. 

"HIKARI, DESIREE SUPPER TIME!" their mother called. The girls looked at each other.

"Do you wanna go in" Hikari asked her sister. But her sister shook her head.

"Nope I wanna play with my blade" 

"OK!" Hikari's said cheerfully and launched her blade into the dish.

**_The power of not knowing and letting go_******

***1 hour later***

Hikari and Desiree were still playing with their blades, when they saw smoke in the sky.

"Hey Des what's that" Hikari asked and pointed to a big trail of smoke.

"Hey maybe it's a rainbow with a pot of gold at the beginning¼..or is it the end?" Desiree tapped her chin in thought (hey their only 5 right now).

"Let's see where it starts" Hikari said and grabbed her twins hand before she could protest.

The two ran through the trees to their countryside house, but saw it in flames. 

****

**_I guess I've found my way it's simple when its right_**

****

"No" Hikari whispered and gripped her twin sisters hand harder, as she looked upon the firefighters and policeman around the screen. "NO!!" Hikari yelled and ran toward the already to ashes house. 

**_Feeling lucky just to be here tonight_**

  


She surprisely got through all the police, she started to dig through the ashes till she found a small brown box scorched at the ends it barely made it through the fire. Opening it up she found a black baseball cap, with a small tag and note that said: 

Hikari, I know you have always loved baseball so I thought this could ease you over till you are old enough to play.

Happy Birthday from mom and dad.

"Mommy, daddy" Hikari whispered out and curled up in the ashes and cried hugging the hat to her chest. Desiree just stood there paralyzed.

**_And happy just to be me and be alive._**

^End of  flashback^

"And did ya know what I never did get to try baseball"  Hikari laughed a tear fell down her cheek.

"That is the saddest story I have ever heard" Kenny said and toke off his glasses wiping them.

**_Love, in and out, of my heart,_**

****

**_And though life can be strange I can't be afraid_**

"Zip it Kenny!" Kai snapped  "We don't what to get caught"

"Now come on Des we've got a tournament to win" Hikari encouraged, Desiree smiled and got up . They walked back and rounded the corner coming face to face with Tyson.

"Tyson what are you doing here" Hikari asked.

"Um ah me¼.and the gang" Tyson stuttered but when her turned around was greeted with nothing but air. Tyson's face faulted. 'Gee thanks guys' he thought

**_Searching for your soul, the strength to stand alone,_**

****

**_The power of not knowing and letting go_**

"Tyson" Tyson turned around with his hand behind his head.

"Um well¼.ya see um"

"How much did you see" Hikari asked or rather commanded and grabbed Tyson by the collar to face her.

  


**_I guess I've found my way it's simple when it's right_**

****

**_Feeling lucky just to be here tonight_**

"I just saw you hug honest" Tyson held up his hands in defence.

"I do not like to be screwed Tyson, I know you are lieing, now I'll ask you again what did you see" she stared right into his eyes, Tyson felt a small blush came to his cheeks.

"Nothing I'm telling the truth" he pleaded, Hikari toke one last look at him then dropped him.

**_And happy just to be me and be alive_**

****

**_I guess I've found my way it's simple when it's right_**

****

**_Feeling lucky just to be here tonight and _**

"Your lieing I can see it in your eyes. But I have no time to waste on you, come on Desiree" but before they left Desiree said one final thing to him.

"Watch your step Tyson, you don't get her without a fight" then she followed after her sister. Tyson stood up and watched them go.

'I don't care what you've been through Hikari I'm going to break down your shield and see the real you' he thought. Then left to find his teammates.

**_Happy just to be me and to be alive._**

Author's Note: Hey whatta think about this chapter using "Alive" by Jennifer Lopez it a beautiful song don't ya think, if anybody doesn't like that song I swear I will hunt you down and make you listen to Backstreet Boys *shudders* 24/7.  

-Bye Bye and since Halloween's over a really big early Merry Christmas to everyone. R/R


	8. Chapter Five Arriving

Chapter 5: Arriving  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade or the BladeBreakers but I do own Spit Fire and  
  
A/N: Ok in this chapter I plan to make Ray/Willow meet, and Kai/Desiree meet, and the last chapter about how the twins got their house burned down with their parents. I know that the box with the hat in it would not survive the fire, but just work with me here the hat has special value to Hikari she wouldn't give it up for the world. Just telling you I know that it wasn't logical.  
  
S.P:Oh my god R.T, you used a big word  
  
R.T: Oh fuck you, hey I forgot to tell everyone that I changed my name from Demon_Avalon to Rebel_Tomboy whatta think is it better.  
  
S.P: It sucks  
  
R.T: *growl*  
  
"And just where were you too" Willow asked hands on her hips.  
  
"Ummmm... me and Des had some business to take care of sorry"  
  
"I don't see why you care, we weren't not late" Desiree said with arms crossed.  
  
"Just shut up Desiree, right now" Desiree just walked away and sat on the bench.  
  
"And where is Cassie"  
  
"She's at the refreshment table"  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"So who do we face first"  
  
"How should I know, you're the leader" Willow said, Hikari scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Oh ya, well could you go look"  
  
"Fine" and Willow walked away, looking for the sheet to tell her what division they were in A or B.  
  
"What's got her pissed" Hikari mumbled as she watched her teammate walk away.  
  
"Probably, your B.O" Desiree called from the bench, Hikari gave her a middle finger before going to find Cassie.  
  
"Bitch" both mumbled at the same time, they sharped their heads back to each other both hearing each other's comments. Both the twins smirked and Hikari began walking to the refreshment table in the back locker rooms. 'Sometimes were too much alike' Hikari thought. *Willow*  
  
"Now where are we ah were in column B, that means we can't face the Bladebreakers until we're in the finals"  
  
"I don't think you wanna face them" a male voice said, Willow spun around to come face with a boy in Chinese style clothing, black hair with a red band in his hair a ying-yan symbol on it. "Hey your that girl from the Spit Fire team"  
  
"Ya so" Willow crossed her arms.  
  
"I'm Ray" he held out his left hand.  
  
"Willow" she shook it with her left naturally.  
  
"So you guys ain't facing us till the finals.....if you get there"  
  
"Oh we'll get there don't worry"  
  
"You don't think you can beat the White Tiger's do you"  
  
"Their amateurs compared to us" Willow stated proudly.  
  
"We gotta see you in battle to actually say that" Ray said, but Willow smirked.  
  
"In this tournament you won't see anything up to our real power, we have something special th......." Willow suddenly stopped. 'Oh crap I almost told our secret to him..but why I just meet him a few seconds ago'  
  
"And that"  
  
"It's not like I'm going to tell you, you're an opponent, sorry but I have to get back to my team, bye"  
  
"Uh..bye" and Willow walked away, Ray scratched the side of his head in confusion.  
  
"Strange girl", then went back to find his teammates. While Hikari was busy looking for Cassie and not to mention the food. Desiree decided to go outside and practice beyblading before the tournament started, it seemed that the Bladebreakers and the Spit Fire team was the only ones there.  
  
*Outside* Desiree walked outside her dark blue beyblade in her pocket looking for a good place to practice, her keen hearing then began to pick up sounds of clashing probably against rock, decided to go look. Hey hell she might wind up meeting some amateur beybladers to practice on. Walking around the building she saw in front of her Kai from the Bladebreakers, his blade flew toward a couple of rocks smashing right threw them, his blade then did a u- turn then headed straight for Desiree's face, not even blinking Desiree moved her head to the side the blade smashing into the wall she was leaning on, Kai turned around, facing Desiree.  
  
"What do you what" Kai asked.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Then why are you out here"  
  
"Blading"  
  
"Do you always use one word answers" Kai asked as he smirked  
  
"When I'm talking to an asshole ya" Kai frowned.  
  
"Care to back your words up when you battle me"  
  
"Fine I need was looking for an amateur beyblader anyways"  
  
"Less talk and more blading" Kai toke out his launcher and attached his blade as did Desiree.  
  
"Where's the bowl"  
  
"Don't need one, do you"  
  
"No my favourite blading is without a bowl"  
  
"Street blading"  
  
"Ya it's my sister's too"  
  
"That Hikari girl she's your sister" Kai said pretending like he didn't know they were sister's, if he did then she would figure out they were spying on them eariler.  
  
"Ya, hey aren't we suppose to battle"  
  
"Yes now be quiet so I can concentrate" Desiree remained quiet. "3...2..1.....LET IT RIP" Kai shouted and he let lose his blade, Desiree sending her Sierra lose as well. Both blades clashed sending sparks flying everywhere. Desiree's blade began to spin in one spot while Kai circled her.  
  
'Come on Kai attack, attack' Desiree thought in her mind. "DRANZER ATTACK" Kai yelled calling his bit-beast, a firey red phoenix rose out of his blading soaring high above Desiree's blade, the girl smirked.  
  
'So that's how he wants to play huh, well two can play at that game' "SIERRA COME OUT" Desiree called making a tiger outline in blue come out from her blade. "USE HYDRO CRASH" the tiger lunged at Dranzer after hearing it's mistress words, it clutched onto it's neck.  
  
"What?" Kai said in disbelief.  
  
"Ha, try to get outta this one Kai" she sneered his name. Then suddenly Kai had an idea.  
  
"Dranzer fly!" the firey phoenix began to rise into the air, leaving the tiger to dangle it's only support....Dranzer. "Dive!" Kai called again, Dranzer then stopped and began free falling.  
  
'I know what he's doing and I got only one defence for it' Desiree thought, her brows knitted with concentration. "SIERRA TIDAL WAVE DEFENCE!!" Desiree yelled to her bit-beast. Hearing her word Sierra shot out water from her to cushion both her and Dranzer's fall also creating a wall of water around Desiree's beyblade causing Kai's to fly back but not stop spinning. When they landed both Dranzer and Sierra jumped back from each other, then lunged at each other. On the ground the beyblades flew at each other. Both bit-beast collide creating a smoke build-up, they would have to wait for the smoke to clear before they saw who won. Then suddenly Desiree's blade flew out towards her landing in the ground beside, she looked over to see Kai's has done the same, it was a tie.  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter 5, ya know I always thought that Kai wouldn't fall for a girl unless she could match his beyblade skills, so that's why I had them battle pretty good one if I do say myself.  
  
S.P: R.T shut the hell up  
  
R.T: Nope  
  
S.P: *signs* ne ways it would be smart if you..........  
  
R.T: Hey, hey, hey I'm suppose to tell them  
  
S.P: Fine do whatever the fuck you what  
  
R.T: *clear throat* it would be smart to go back to the character profile, as I have changed somethings since I got this idea for how the plot should be so GO BACK AND READ IT NOW!! R/R.  
  
S.P: Please excuse R.T's mood, she hasn't taken her medication yet  
  
R.T: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BITCH I DON'T TAKE NO FUCKIN MED..... *S.P pops two pills into R.T's mouth whos swallows absentmindedly*  
  
D.A: Hehehehehehehehehehehehe *S.P looks at her confused, then looks at the bottle*  
  
S.P: Oh shit, oh shit I gave her the wrong meds  
  
R.T: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe  
  
S.P: Ummmmm review before R.T goes on a killing spree  
  
R.T: Yummm doughnuts *starts to drool like Homer Simpson* 


	9. Chapter Six The Semifinals

Chapter 6- The Semi-Finals  
  
A/N: Ok thank you to Alex-Z3PX for bringing to my attention that this chapter upload with these symbols which I have no idea why so I'm just gonna replace it with the proper chappie.  
  
"Welcome all beyblade fans to the semi-finals of the tournament The Spit Fire team vs. The White Tiger team" Jasmine called making cheers come from the crowd. "Now lests give some appreciation to our semi-finalist" Jasmine said. First Cassie and Willow walked out waving to the crowd, Hikari with her hands in her jackets pockets looked up and gave a small smile, Desiree just stood with her arms crossed beside her sister. The White Tiger team walked out on the other side looking determined.  
  
"Well its time to get things started will the first opponents please step up to the bowl" Jasmine spook as they revealed the bowl, it was a rocky mountain type field. On the Spit Fire side(A/N: Ok I'm gonna use short forms for the team names from now on: SP, WT, and BB ok ok) they had already decided who would fight first, Willow. Willow stepped up to the bowl Mariah(is that how you spell it) on the other side.  
  
'Since the bowl is Earth based I have the advantage...not that I need it really' Willow thought and smirked. In the stands Ray looked over the side to get a better look at the bladers.  
  
'So that girl is in the semi's..well lets see if she is as good as she thinks she is. Mariah isn't an easy opponent to beat I know that especially' he thought and leaned back into his chair.  
  
"Willow and her team are new to the tournament but have amazingly be able to get to the semi-finals without a lot of effort" Brad said.  
  
"A lot of effort? Brad they tore through the competition"  
  
"Any ways Willow's bit-beast is Galey an elk type woah don't wanna be under those hooves when she gets angry"  
  
"No joke, but Mariah isn't no push-over her bit-beast Galix well tear through anything that comes her way"  
  
"LET IT RIPPPPP" Jasmine yelled and through his hand down.  
  
"Let's get this party started..Galey go!" Willow yelled, launching her blade.  
  
"Get this over with..Galix go!" Mariah yelled and launched her beyblade.  
  
"Galey use agility!" Willow called. Willow's blade began to move passed all the mountains and any obstacles with ease and perfect timing, when Mariah's blade was insight she went charging right at it, Mariah tried to ovoid it but her blade was barely visible from its swiftness. Direct hit Mariah's blade flew out of the dish landing right beside her.  
  
"AND WILLOW IS THE WINNER" Jasmine called.  
  
"That gives the SF team an early lead" D.J Topper said  
  
"Boy was that a short match"  
  
"Your tellin me", back down on the stadium floor.  
  
'Hmmm so she is a powerful beyblader I thought she was just being cocky it will be interesting to face her in the finals' Ray thought in the stands. Kai came and sat beside him. "Where's Max and Tyson" he asked him. Kai looked at him outta the corner of his eye.  
  
"Where else at the refreshment table in the back" he replied smartly (A/N: Ohhh that Kai I could just take his damn blade and shove it up his FUCKIN ASS!!! S.P: Ok R.T we get the point you hate Kai now calm down and continue writing the story *R.T puts her fingers on the keyboard and continues typing* that's a good girl *S.P shakes her head*). Ray chuckled and went back to watching the match.  
  
*At the refreshment table*  
  
"Come on Tyson didn't you have enough to eat before you came here" Max began to plead with his best friend.  
  
"No *gulp* very *chomp* hungry *chomp chomp*" Tyson said between bites, Max just slapped his head.  
  
"Absolute moron" he muttered. (S.P: Hey thats not very Maxy-like R.T: Do you think I give a fuck S.P: Personally no)  
  
"Huh *chomp* whatta *gulp* say *chomp some more* Max" Tyson asked again while eating.  
  
"Nothing" then he spotted something on the tv in the corner of the wall, it was Cassie in front of the bowl ready to launch her blade. 'It's Cassie she's gonna battle.....who' then it showed a picture of Gary on the other side ready for battle 'Gary! Woah she's gotta be at her best then' Max thought.  
  
*Back at the battle*  
  
"3.....2.....1......LET IT RIP" Jasmine yelled and threw his hand down. Both launched their blades, each heading straight for the other. "I don't even need to release Strider to finish this" Cassie thought with a smirk (S.P: A smirk! did Cassie just fuckin smirk! R.T: Ya so S.P: But but she's the one that's suppose to be nice and hyper and smile all the time and be happy *S.P starts jumping around acting all hyper* R.T: Okkkkk I'm starting to think you're the one on meds S.P). "Strider attack!" Cassie yelled pointing towards Gary's blade Strider hit Gary's blade sending it outta the dish.  
  
"AND THAT WIN PUTS THE SF TEAM IN THE FINALS" (A/N: Just making sure you guys remember that you have to win 2 outta 3 to win the whole match and plus I don't fuckin feel like writing the third match it's midnight which my parents will kill me if they knew I was up this late and I'm sleepy).  
  
"Good job guys next is the finals where we face the BB's" Hikari congratulated her whole team.  
  
"We are so gonna win the tournament" Cassie said  
  
"Ya its in the bag" Willow said  
  
"I don't know I got a bad feeling about this match it might not be so easy even with our powers' Hikari thought.  
  
A/N: Ohhh what powers I'm starting to get some supernatural stuff in here at the end of the tournament things are really gonna heat up and some bad things are gonna happen to the twins they are going to a place they never ever wanted to go back to. Just a little preview for the next chapters. Please review only like 2 ppl reviewed I won't write if you don=t review, REVIEW DAMNIT. 


	10. Chapter Seven Willow vs Ray

Chapter 7- Willow vs. Ray  
  
A/N: Alright I=am trying to make up for my lateness with the other chappie so I=m gonna try to post this on Saturday that means I only got.....WHAT 40 MINUTES HOLY SHIT I better start typing.  
  
"Yo Max, Max.....MAX!!" Tyson yelled in his friends face Max snapped out of the trance he was in. "Welcome back...so do you know who we're battling in the finals" he asked, Max looked at him.  
  
"Spit Fire" Tyson gasped.  
  
"Wha I can=t fight them.......her"  
  
******************  
  
"So we are facing the Spit Fire team cool" Ray said  
  
"Its gonna be easy"  
  
"I don't know Kai they aren't push-overs see how easily they beat The White Tiger's"  
  
"We would have beat them just as easily" Kai said still keeping a straight face, Ray sweatdropped.  
  
"You're a regular comedian Kai" Ray said lamely.  
  
****************  
  
"AND WELCOME TO THE FINALS OF THE ASIAN TOURNAMENT!!!" Jasmine yelled making the crowd cheer. "WE HAVE THE SF VS. THE BB NOW LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!" on that cue both teams came out into the stadium. "Will the competors please step up to the bowl" the floor began to open up revealing the classic bowl.  
  
"Well Ray how about you start us off"  
  
"Alright chief I will" Ray got up from the bench stepping up to the bowl.  
  
'Hey Ray's battling' Willow thought. "I wanna fight the first match" Willow said outta the blue.  
  
"Sorry Will I'm sta..."  
  
"No! let her start off Cass I have a feeling Will has a reason" Hikari said looking at Willow.  
  
"That I do" Willow replied 'I wanna see if he's as good as he thinks he is' she then thought, Willow stepped up to the bowl making Ray=s eyes widen a little but then he smirked.  
  
"So she's battling first well thats fine with me" Ray thought.  
  
"BLADERS GET READY" both bended down ready with their blades. "LET....IT....RIP" Jasmine yelled.  
  
"Let's go Drigger!" Ray shouted as he launched his blade.  
  
"Get um Galey!" Willow shouted at the same time and launched her blade. The blades started to clash together each trying to were the other down. Galey then backed up getting out of Ray's way this caused Ray to move forward without knowing it allowing Willow to slip behind him, she went right for him.  
  
"Drigger watch out!" Ray yelled, he looked up to see Willow with her eyes closed concentrating then he saw something glow on Willow's upper right arm, her eyes snapped open.  
  
"Galey attack!" Ray quickly looked back towards the battle, to see Willow's blade coming right for him.  
  
"Drigger avoid it" Drigger turned to the right, making Galey just miss him.  
  
"Wha... well it looks like you guys have some moves after all"  
  
"That's not all we got DRIGGER" Ray called, releasing his bit-beast.  
  
"So that's how we are gonna do it alright..GALEY!!" Willow yelled her bit- beast coming out.  
  
"DRIGGER TIGER CLAW ATTACK!!"  
  
"VINE WALL GALEY!!" vines circled Willow's beyblade, Drigger lunged at her bit-beast.  
  
"DRIGGER CUT THROUGH IT!!" Ray yelled, Drigger slashed at Galey, the bit- beast reared back as the vines suddenly broke around her blade.  
  
"Wha.NO!!!" Willow yelled, Ray's blade flew at Willow's it hit making her blade fly out of the dish landing behind her.  
  
"AND RAY IS THE WINNER PUTTING THE BB IN THE LEAD!!, WILL THE NEXT OPPONENTS PLEASE STEP UP"  
  
"Desiree your next" Hikari told her sister.  
  
"Sorry guys" Willow said.  
  
"Hey no biggie we'll get um next time" Cassie said.  
  
"I hope Cassie I hope" Hikari said and she looked over to Tyson on the other side he looked up to catch her eye before she sat back down. 'I hope'.  
  
A/N: Next time its Desiree vs. ? haha not telling tune in next time in about a few days I have the next chappie out. Cya later.  
  
Alex-Z3PX- The symbols were not there when I wrote it because I updated by my school computers, and since out computers don't have Word they showed up when I updated I didn't even know. Weird huh?. Oh and the answer to why I repeated chap. 4 was because I posted it then I suddenly thought the chappie would be better with a song so I reloaded with a song that's why.  
  
Saber-ice- Your'll just have to wait to find out. 


	11. Chapter Eight Desiree vs Kai

Chapter 8- Desiree vs. Kai  
  
A/N: YA I'M FINALLY FREE TO GO ON THE COMPUTER, MY BANDION(a word I made up) IS OVER WOAHHHH. Ok let's do that again man you guys are smart Alex- Z3PX guessed who was gonna fight Desiree and got it right, but it was pretty predictable I think. And the BB are gonna start finding things out about the SF team that they would rather keep secret especially Hikari hehehehehehe.  
  
"Alright who's gonna fight in this match" Kenny asked his team, Kai stood up.  
  
"I will" he said and walked up to the bowl without another word.  
  
"Wait Kai! guys I have something to tell you" Dizzi called,  
  
"What Dizzi" Kenny asked,  
  
"Get Kai back here first"  
  
"Yo Kai come back here" Tyson called  
  
"What" he walked back,  
  
"Ok now that we have him back, remember in Ray's match with Willow"  
  
"Ya" Max said  
  
"Well did you notice something strange when she used her bit-beast" Ray stood up  
  
"Ya her upper right arm began to glow somehow"  
  
"Guys were not dealing with regular bladers here"  
  
'Your right you aren't' Desiree thought  
  
"How do you mean Dizzi" Tyson asked  
  
"Well look at this" a picture of Willow and Ray's battle came up, then it went to a close-up of Willow when she called out her bit-beast, Dizzi froze it. "See look right there, a green glow on her upper right arm"  
  
"Hey your right, weird" Max said,  
  
"But what does it mean" Tyson asked Dizzi  
  
"I don't know but if I were you Kai, watch it"  
  
"I know what I'm doing"  
  
"WILL THE NEXT OPPONENTS PLEASE STEP UP TO THE BOWL!" Jasmine called into the mike.(Is it Jasmine or Jasman please tell me) "Desiree its your turn" Hikari told her sister  
  
"Do your best" Cassie said and put a hand on her shoulder for encouragement, Willow was on the bench head down.  
  
"Hey Will don't get down its just one match Desiree is gonna take this one then I'm battling in the final round. Were sure to win" Hikari said and threw her fist in the air, Willow smiled and laughed.  
  
"Ok Tyson" Hikari narrowed her eyes  
  
"Low blow"  
  
"Oh he's not that bad"  
  
"Ya Kari you guys would be good together" Cassie joined into the conversation  
  
"No we wouldn't!" 'He is kinda cute through..sorta'  
  
"ALRIGHT THE 2ND MATCH IS ABOUT TO START WE HAVE DESIREE VS. KAI"  
  
"So we gonna do this again" Desiree said, and ready her launcher  
  
"It won't be a tie this time" Kai said in return also ready his launcher.  
  
"Your right it won't"  
  
"3....2......1...LET....IT......RIP!!!!" both sent their blades out into the bowl, circling each other.  
  
'Well doesn't this look familiar" Desiree thought, the blades clashed sending sparks flying Sierra(Desiree's blade) then began to push Dranzer out of the dish. When Kai's blade was mere inches from the side, Desiree pulled back Kai looked slightly relieved. Then Desiree shot forward sending Kai soaring up into the air.  
  
"Didn't think I'd let you go that easily now did you Kai"  
  
"Let me? You just help me, DRANZER FLAME SABER" flame began to circle Kai's blade, it came down right on Desiree's blade. The heat began to melt a little bit of metal off Desiree's blade, Desiree on the other hand was bending down on one knee in pain.  
  
'Is it possible that she can feel her blades pain' Kenny thought, 'Then what is the other one capable of' Kenny looked across to Hikari she was smirking. 'Does she know something I don't'  
  
"Yo Chief, Chief wake up"  
  
"Huh? Uh ya Dizzi"  
  
"I got some new info on the Spit Fire team"  
  
"What"  
  
"You do know of the 4 elements right? Fire, Earth, Water and Wind"  
  
"Ya what does that have to do with the Spit Fire team"  
  
"Ya see Willow over there, I believe she has the power of Earth"  
  
"What the heck are you talking about"  
  
"Do I have to explain everything to you guys, look have you ever heard of the element bits"  
  
"No" Kenny said,  
  
"Chief I'm surprised and you call yourself an expert"  
  
"Just get to the point Dizzi"  
  
"Ok ok, the element bits are bit-beast with the power to control one of the 4 element's. Power to control water, power to control earth and so on. These bit-beasts also create extremely strong bonds with the blader they know each others thoughts, their exact feelings..."  
  
"And can feel each others pain! now I get it"  
  
"Right, now to you get what were dealing with now"  
  
"Ya I do Dizzi"  
  
"One more thing you guys are gonna need to know"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is one last element and its is the most powerful of all"  
  
"Which one is it?" Kenny asked  
  
"Life"  
  
"Life?"  
  
"Yes, but no knows what it truly does, only the one with the power of life knows"  
  
"But who can it be?"  
  
"Well I'll tell you who its not, the person has to be able to control it so it can't be no amateur blader that's for sure"  
  
"And how did you come across this info Dizzi"  
  
"You know a good bit-beast never reveals her tricks"  
  
***************  
  
"Come on Sierra get out from under him!" Desiree yelled, 'I know one way we can win'  
  
'No way Des your not gonna use it' (1 I suggest you go right to the bottom for a an explanation)  
  
'Kari what have I told you about invading my mind its annoying especially when I'm in a battle' Desiree thought back  
  
'Don't care, you can't let the BB know about our element bit-beasts' Hikari thought to her  
  
'If you haven't notice Hikari, that Kenny dude I think is already starting to figure it out'  
  
'That doesn't mean we have to give him more evidence to work on'  
  
'If it's the only way to beat him then I gotta do it'  
  
"DESIREE NO!!" Hikari yelled out loud from the side lines  
  
'CRAM IT HIKARI, SIERRA WATER VORTEX!!"  
  
"Stubborn Bitch!" Hikari said making Desiree smirk 'Core is not gonna like this' Hikari thought  
  
"Woah looks like Hikari and Desiree are disagreeing on their plan of attack" Brad said,  
  
"Ya what he said" Dj said  
  
Desiree's water vortex began to create a whirlpool in the middle of the dish and it was pulling Kai's blade in.  
  
"Its time to cool you down Kai" Desiree smirked, Kai was growling  
  
' girl is beating me how is this possible'Kai thought  
  
"Oh ya Desiree is going to win" Cassie said  
  
"I would have preferred if she won without using her element" 'Or jeopardising our mission'  
  
"Oh lighten up Kari, they would have figured out soon enough" Willow said,  
  
"No they wouldn't have, we would have won and then go to the next tournament and leave the BB behind WITHOUT them figure out about our element bit-beasts" Willow and Cassie looked at each other they didn't want to leave so soon.  
  
"Its only a matter of time Kai, water always wins over fire" said Desiree  
  
'Ya right like to go back to our little match in the alley Des' Hikari said,  
  
'Get the fuck out of mind Hikari'  
  
'Fine just finish this off today please'  
  
'Don't worry'  
  
'Ha don't worry, that's what you said when we first came to the orphanage'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Des what is this place" little Hikari asked and held onto her older sister's arm  
  
"This is an orphanage, where kids without any mommy's or daddy's go and live"  
  
"Are they mean here?"  
  
"No don't worry, I'll protect you from anything bad"  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
'Well thank you for that ever mushy flashback' Desiree thought  
  
'The point is you aren't that reliable when you are in control, you play with your opponent and you rush into things without thinking. A few of the reasons I made sure I was leader of the team and the mission'  
  
'Don't worry' Desiree thought with a smirk, she just loved pissing her off  
  
'Shut up! and win the match'  
  
'That's what I've been trying to do'  
  
"I gotta find a way outta this" said Kai  
  
"Nope there's no way your finished Kai" Desiree said, her blade flew around the water vortex and began to push Dranzer into it she pulled back and slammed him sending him down into the vortex. The water circled Kai's blade it began to chip little bits of metal off Kai's blade from the power of it "Now Sierra send his blade back to its rightful place, up his ass" the water rose like it had a mind of its own it spit Kai's blade out and hit him in the gut he doubled over.  
  
"AND THAT'S IT, DESIREE IS THE WINNER MAKING IT A TIE IT ALL COMES DOWN TO THIS FINAL ROUND WHO WILL BE THE VICTOR" Jasmine called,  
  
"It's time for you to burn Tyson" Hikari said.  
  
A/N: 1. Ok you ppl may not understand the parts when Hikari and Desiree are talking to each other in their minds. Since they are twins they have a special bond created by their bit-beasts so they can talk to each whenever they need to. This is gonna come in handy later in the story, and have you ppl got those little hints about the twins mission did ya, huh ok just review. 


	12. Chapter Nine Hikari vs Tyson

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter 9 – Tyson vs. Hikari

A/N: Hikari and Tyson battle that's all I got right now SO enjoy.

ALEX-Z2PX- Ya GO DESIREE! Ya know your becoming my favourite reviewer

"Ok guys these bladers have a kind of bit-beast that is very rare, they are called element bit-beasts Tyson since your batt….Tyson are you listening to me" Kenny said,

"Huh ya Chief loud and clear"

"Ok, as I was saying they are called element bit-beasts all four of those bladers on that team has one of the four elements Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind.  We already know that Desiree has Water, Willow has Earth and we are assuming that Hikari has Fire therefore the only one left is Wind which then belongs to Cassie. Are you guys getting this?"

"Ya Chief" all four(well three) said in unison, Kenny sweatdropped,

"Guys.."

"Yo Tyson I wanna win this tournament today, so could you get off your fat ass before I come and do it for you" Hikari yelled across the bowl her arms crossed.

"Boy she sure is friendly" Tyson mumbled and got up, he meet her eyes they challenged.

**_Well you think that you can take me on,_**

****

**_You must be crazy,_**

"ALRIGHT ITS TIME FOR THE FINAL ROUND OF THE ASIAN TOURNAMENT!" Jasmine yelled, the two readied their launchers Hikari still glared at him over her blade.

**_There ain't a single thing you've done,_**

That's gonna phase me. 

****

"3…"

**_Oh, but if you want to have a go,_**

"….2…"

I just what to let you know. 

"….1…..LET…IT…..RIP" the two launched their blades, 

**_Get off my back and into my game,_**

****

**_Get out of my way and out of my brain_**

Their blades clashed, flipped backwards and landed then charged back at each other.

"Dragfire, make his blade burn literally" Hikari said with a smirk, flames circled her blade then began a chase of cat and mouse.

"If Tyson touches that fire wall then his blade will be vaporised" Kenny said,

"Wha.." Tyson said and turned around towards Chief

"Look the only way to not become a roasted blade, is to avoid it, or put up a defence of your own that will match the power of it"

**_Get outta my face or give it your best shot,_**

****

**_I think it's time you better face the facts_**

"Ok Chief I'll try, let's see Dragoon HURRICANE ATTACK!" a huge dragon rose out of Tyson's blade, a big wind cycle was hurled at Hikari's blade

Get off my back 

'That Chief guy is getting annoying' Hikari thought 

'Yo Kari what's the hold up I thought the mighty leader would have defeated such an amateur by now'

'Desiree I'am trying to gather the info we need for Core not toy with my opponent for fun like you'

'Just finish the match before were 50'

"Alright DRAGFIRE FLAME SABER!" Hikari called to her bit-beast, the dragon launched off the ground just missing get hit by Tyson's hurricane attack, when it was about 5 feet in the air it turned around and began to drop like a missile. Flame grew around it, heading right for Dragoon.

**_You know it's all just a game that I'm playing,_**

****

**_Don't think that you can't find a way in_**

"Dragoon move out of the way!!" Dragoon moved to the right, Dragfire hit right where Dragoon just was smoke began to build up.

"We'll have to wait for the smoke to clear to see if this over or not" Brad said, but Hikari wouldn't wait for the smoke a huge fireball was hurled right at Dragoon it hit him knocking him down onto the ground Tyson's blade wobbling.

**_That's what I'm saying,_**

****

**_Oh if you want to have a go,_**

****

**_Just want to let you know,_**

"Wha..but how can see call an attack without saying it?" Tyson asked himself,

"Tyson!, she can communicate with her bit-beast by her mind watch out" Kenny yelled,

**_Get off my back and into my game,_**

****

**_Get outta my face or give it your best shot,_**

****

**_I think it's time you better face the fact,_**

"Her mind?"

"Yes my mind, now prepare to be burned to a crisp DRAGFIRE FIRE RAGE!!"

"What do I do……."

Get off my back 

A/N: CLIFFIE CLIFFE, hehehehe so whatta think so. Next time the end of the tournament and who is this man talking to Hikari and Desiree find out on my next chappie. Oh and I just watched Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron its really good its no kids movie really, but that's the song from when their trying to break Spirit's well spirit its just a really fun song. By the way I'll be using more of the songs from that movie while watching it I couldn't stop thinking about  'This would be perfect for Spit Fire' so there you go.

S.P: Do you guys know how many times she watched that movie FOUR TIMES!! AND IN ONE DAY TOO!!

R.T: What? Its good

S.P: Its about a horse a damn horse

R.T: You wouldn't say that if you watched it with me

S.P: I don't wanna watch it ***S.P clutches her teeth as she says that***

R.T: Then stop bad mouthing the movie ***Turns her back on S.P***

S.P: ***Slaps her head*** please review


	13. Chapter Ten End of the Tournament

Chapter 10- End of the Tournament  
  
A/N: I relised(sp?) when I posted this that I didn't like the way the battle turned out so I'm redoing it.  
  
*Last Time*  
  
"Now prepare to be burned to a crisp DRAGFIRE FIRE RAGE"  
  
"What do I do.."  
  
Flames circled around Hikari and Tyson locking them in and then the fire created a dome around them, in the outside all you could see was fire.  
  
"Welcome to my domain Tyson" Hikari said menacly and narrowed her eyes at him,  
  
"Where the heck am I" he said looking around,  
  
"You are in the same place but flames are circled around you, there's no way out. Unless I want to let you out"  
  
"Unless you want to let me out what do you mean?"  
  
"The fire is willed by me I control it"  
  
"You control the fire, how"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you, you are my opponent now DRAGFIRE ATTACK!" he blade came crashing in, clashing with Tyson's blade they continued this Tyson's blade suddenly got under Hikari's and flipped it up into the air.  
  
'Dragfire! Flame Drop!' Hikari thought to her bit-beast, flames encircled her blade heading right for Tyson's.  
  
"Dragoon COME OUT" his Dragoon bit-beast came out hitting her blade and knocking it off, Hikari's blade landed then charged right back at him.  
  
*Outside the fire dome*  
  
"I'm going crazy what's happening in there Tyson needs our help" Max said ruffling his hair in frustration.  
  
"Sorry Max but Tyson is on his own" Kai said,  
  
*Back inside the dome*  
  
  
  
'Dragfire, show Dragoon whos the better dragon'  
  
'With pleasure Hikari' it thought back, Dragfire rose out if his blade and charged at Dragoon. The drahons slashed at each other, slamming into the other trying to knock it down.  
  
"Well Tyson looks like this will only be settled with my ultimate attack"  
  
"And what's that"  
  
"Fire Rage and Spit Fire combined together, DRAGFIRE YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO"  
  
"Quickly Dragoon gather your Hurricane attack!" he yelled to his bit-beast, Dragfire reared back and began to collect energy for her attack, a giant fireball with flames shooting out of it Tyson's Dragoon had to dodge because the flames were being shoot out right at him, some even came close to hurting Tyson.  
  
'Dragfire, don't hurt Tyson with the flames. In beybading you only attack the blade and bit-beast not the blader'  
  
'Sorry Hikari I will be more careful'  
  
"Good now DRAGFIRE SPIT FIRE RAGE ATTACK" Hikari yelled and pointed towards Dragoon,  
  
"DRAGOON HURRICANE ATTACK!!" both launched their attacks, smoke built up no one on the outside would know what happened unless Hikari bought the fire dome down. Then Hikari's blade came flying at her she docked because she knew she can't touch he blade before a winner is called for the match, Tyson's blade landed beside him.  
  
"Your gonna have to let me out, the battles over"  
  
"Fine" she said, she held her arms out to her side and thrusted them down the dome came down, everyone gasped seeing a tie.  
  
"A tie, it's a tie, we've never had a tie before. I will leave it up to the leader's of each team wither you wish to have a tie-breaker or not" Jasmine said, everyone in the crowd began to whispered to their friends whether they would have a tie-breaker. Tyson turned to Kai as did Max, Ray and Kenny.  
  
"Well Kai?" Tyson asked,  
  
"I think you should decide this Tyson" Tyson smiled, Hikari was waiting for his choice.  
  
"Jasmine I think we are both skilled bladders, my team will be happy if we have a tie-breaker or not. I leave it up to Hikari." He said, Hikari looked at him like he was crazy  
  
'Why the hell would he leave it up to me'  
  
"Hikari what is your decision" Jasmine asked, she looked down in thought  
  
'Ok if we have a tie-breaker that would mean the ppl on each team who haven't battled would have to. That would mean Cassie would have to vs. Max and I don't really think Cassie has enough power yet to beat him. It is better to tie then lose' "Jasmine my team will agree with a tie"  
  
"ITS SETTLE THEN THE CHAMPIONS OF THE ASIAN TOURNAMENT IS THE SPIT FIRE TEAM AND THE BLADEBREAKERS". Cheers ran up through the crowds for the victors, both teams went up to the bowl it closed and both teams stood side by side. (Like this Hikari, to the left of her Desiree beside her on the left Willow and Cassie beside her to the left. Then Tyson to the right of him, Max then Ray to the right and Kai on the end to the right)  
  
"GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR CHAMPIONS!" called Jasmine, then Tyson did something Hikari would have never thought he would do. He grabbed her hand and raised it with his, making the whole stadium cheer. Hikari looked at him confused then smiled, Hikari grabbed Desiree's hand and then so on. (I think you guys get the point what happened here) and yes even Kai raised his hand (that's a difference).  
  
********  
  
"Hey Hikari aren't you going to the party for the tournament" Cassie asked,  
  
"No me and Des have some things we need to do"  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
"No were fine, I'll see you later"  
  
"Kay bye" Cassie ran off,  
  
"Come on Des we have to go see Core"  
  
"God why"  
  
"He wants to talk to us about the tournament"  
  
"I hate that man"  
  
"Me too"  
  
*******  
  
"Ah hello Hikari and Desiree"  
  
"Make it quick Core, what do you need" Hikari glared at him with hands in her jacket's pocket, Desiree was leaning on the wall behind her she always let Hikari deal with Core.  
  
"First a congrats on tying for the tournament, but now we need something for you two to do now"  
  
"What else do you what we completed your little mission by tying for the tournament now what do you what" Hikari spat,  
  
"Ah ah ah Hikari temper temper, I have something or should I say someone of importance to both you and your sister remember that" Hikari was quiet, "Good now I have a new mission for you. Find the legendary bit-beast and when you do steal it and kill the blader who possess it"  
  
"WHAT!, you want us to actually kill them as in dead"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"We won't do that"  
  
"Fine then bring them to me and I'll kill them"  
  
"Fine" 'Just hope its not someone we know' "Can we go now"  
  
"Yes" Hikari turned around and walked Desiree followed her.  
  
'You will play a bigger part in this mission then you know my twins. And you little Hikari will bring me the world' Core thought and smirked.  
  
A/N: Ahh who could have the legendary bit-beast next time Hikari reflects on her life with Core and we find out who is he holding to make the twins do this kind of thing. 


	14. Another Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I need someone to tell me how you get the different kinds of writing to show up when you upload a chappie. Like italic, bold, underline etc, cause I can't figure out how to do it, because I'll be using a lot of songs in my chappies so please tell me ppl in your review. 


	15. Chapter Eleven Memories of a Life that i...

Chapter 11- Memories of a Life that is Gone 

*Hikari's Point of View*

I walked out of the stadium alone, Desiree had went to the party to keep a eye on Cassie and Willow, I don't know why but Desiree a lot of time had her own reasons for things I knew not to ask why it was a lot easier that way. I sat down in the grass on the hills outside of the stadium, I hugged my knees against my chest and went over again why me and Des had to do things for Core. It takes a lot of effort to make me and Desiree do something we don't what to do its actually close to impossible, but Core he had the right card to hold us, our mother.

**_I hear the wind call my name,_**

****

**_The sound that leads me home._**

****

My mother had survived the burning of the house, but my father did not. Some how Core

had found my mother and used her against us, saying he would kill her if we didn't obey him. That had been 2 years ago when we meet Core a few days after we ran away from the orphanage he found us, bought us to his home that was the stupidest mistake we could have made. He trained us in beyblading said we had a talent not seen for decades, that's when I meet back up with Willow an old school friend of mine. On the few days we were allowed to go out of the, me and Des called it hellhole.

**_It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns,_**

****

**_To you I'll always return._**

****

We never got anything a kid at our age should have, games yeah right, TV never even heard of it till I meet Willow, technology wasn't used unless we were beyblading. Beyblading that's all we did nothing else but eat, sleep, and beyblade and we did it all so we could save our mom.

**_I know the road is long but where you are is home,_**

****

**_Wherever you stay – I'll find a way_**

****

I can barely remember a peaceful time when it was just me, Des, my mom, and my dad

***Flashback***

"Daddy" Desiree called and jumped into her father's arms,

"Desiree where has your sister gone"

"I'm right here daddy, where's mommy" I came bounding in, jumping all around.

"Well I'm right here Kari" my mom came outside I smiled and jumped into her arms, laughter filled the air. Then suddenly flames burn through I cried out to my mother and father running through people to get to them, but nothing is left.

***End of flashback***

I'll run like a river – I'll follow the sun 

****

**_I'll fly like an eagle – to where I belong_**

****

Why, why did it have to happen to us, we were only 5 years old. We weren't ready for anything like this, everything bad seems to happen to us. And now mom your imprisoned in Core's hellhole and we can't do anything but follow his orders and hope someday he let's you go.

**_I can't stand the distance – I can't dream alone,_**

****

**_I can't wait to see you – Yes I'm on my way home_**

****

That's why Desiree is such an empty shell, never letting emotions in or out but I refused to be broken, he will not win over me.

**_Now I know it's true,_**

****

**_My every road leads to you._**

****

Then I meet Cassie when I was 13, we had decided that neither Cassie or Willow should know about Core they might leave the team. The team was the only thing keeping me and Des sane even through Des would never admit it, our friends were the only thing we had left of our old selves and we were clinging to them for it. But I needed more something else, I will never admit this openly to anyone not even my sister. 

**_And in the hour of darkness darlin',_**

****

**_Your light gets me through_**

****

Nothing much happened till Core told us we had to go to the Asian Tournament in Japan a year later, then that fateful day in the park when we meet the Bladebreakers. Let's just say that was an interesting first impression, I never did like socializing with other teams because they might turn into a weakness Core could use against us, but something about Tyson was different. He just had this energy radiating off him, that I don't think anybody could escape no matter how hard they tried, he just was a real break in my life. All through I will never tell him that, I needed someone that was like I was when I was a child and he was the one I guess I needed and I got him not even knowing it at first.

**_You run like a river – you shine like the sun,_**

****

**_You fly like an eagle_**

****

**_You are the one I've seen every sunset_**

****

No! I can't get close to anyone, not now me and Desiree we have to leave, never come back every single person we know could be used against us. Cassie, Willow……even Tyson that's something I can't afford to happen. I know that we have the tournament but I'm sure that Will and Cass can find replacements for us, I don't wanna do this but I have no choice, in order for us to find this legendary bit-beast me and Des have to search on our own, with no distractions. Mom I'll get you out of Core's hands as soon as I'm strong enough to do it, me and Des will I promise you.

**_And with all that I've learned,_**

****

**_Oh it's to you – I will always return._**

****

A/N: I used Bryan Adams "I will always return" from the movie Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. REVIEW PLEASE

****

****

****

****


	16. Yes another Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Guys I need your help I'am going to take away two of the couples so I want you too choose for me here are the choices:  
  
Do I take out of the story- Ray/Willow, Cassie/Max, or Desiree/Kai. I personally would like R/W and C/M taken out but you are the readers so its your decision. I need Hikari and Tyson for the story just in case your wondering. 


	17. Chapter Twelve A Reluctant Hikari

A/N: Ok from your reviews I take it not a lot of you care who I take out so I'm gonna go with my original plan before to take out M/C and R/W. Keep K/D and of course T/H who I need for the story plot ok chapter 12.  
  
Chapter 12- A Reluctant Hikari  
  
Hikari had been placed with a decision ever since the end of the Asian Tournament, wither to leave the team and if she should or should not take Desiree. It would be a lot easier to just feed, cloth and put a roof over a head with only one person instead of two, but then again she is her sister but that posed another point. Hikari had promised herself ever since they first started working for Core, that if anything got too much for her or she got hurt in anyway, she would get her out of there anyway possible. It was a total deadlock between her feelings and her missions, and it was driving her insane.  
  
"Hikari! Hikari come on don't make me wake you up by jumping on your stomach again" Willow said, Hikari started to wave her arms around.  
  
"No! No! I'm up!" her eyes snapped opened not wanting a repeat of last time,  
  
"Come on were going shopping"  
  
"Why? I hate shopping" Hikari moaned  
  
"Too bad, we're doing it to celebrate the tournament"  
  
"You mean you and Cass are celebrating the tournament by shopping" Hikari smirked  
  
"Darn right, oh and the Bladebreaker's are coming too" with that Willow jumped off the end of the bed and out the door just before Hikari yelled a 'What!'.  
  
********  
  
"Where the hell are they, we've been waiting out here for fuckin 20 minutes. Tyson probably can't get his lazy ass outta bed again"  
  
"Speak for yourself Kari" Cassie smirked,  
  
"Go to hell Cassie"  
  
"I think I'm already pretty darn close" she countered, Hikari snorted. The contact of metal to metal then began to ring in the ears of the four girls,  
  
"What the heck is that?" Willow asked  
  
"Only one way to find out" Cassie said, the two ran off as Hikari signed  
  
"Great another wacky adventure, to find the mystery's clashing sound" Hikari said,  
  
"Clashing sound? Real original Kari" Desiree said, Hikari put her hands on her hips  
  
"Hey you try to do better" Desiree began to walk in the direction Cassie and Willow went, "That's what I thought" Hikari stated proudly, "...Hey wait up...Des!"  
  
******  
  
"Oh ya tear him limb from limb" a brown haired kid told his beyblade, blue clashed with the other bladers gold beyblade.  
  
"No stop my blade can't take much more of this" the blond kid on the other side ruffled his hair in nervousness. Soon a purple haired guy came up with a blond and black haired guy behind him.  
  
"Hey what does that kid think he's doing" Tyson said looking at the brown haired one  
  
"That kid's blade gonna be trashed if he doesn't do something before it's too late" Ray stated, the brown haired one laughed  
  
"Your blade is toast Nikki"  
  
"No please Riley don't trash my blade" Nikki pleaded, just as Riley's blade was about to smashed into Nikki's blade, another oddly familiar red blade flew into the battle knocking Riley's blade out of the bowl with one hit.  
  
"Look's like you're the one who lost" a feminine voice said, the crowd parted to show Hikari leaning on the wall with hands in her jacket pockets, with a smirk on her face "I suggest you get out of her Riley before I choose to tear your blade apart on my own" she said dangerously and narrowed her eyes at the boy, Riley picked up his blade scowled and ran off. Seeing that the battle was over the crowd began to leave, Nikki went up to Hikari and thanked her. "Hey your welcome kid, bladers like that just get on my nerves thought I'd help out" he soon ran off, making Tyson and the other's come up to her.  
  
"Finally we found you, we've been looking for 20 minutes" Max said,  
  
"20 minutes? We've been waiting 20 minutes"  
  
"Hey! Where are the others" Ray asked noticing her the only one there,  
  
"Were right here" Willow's voice came in, they turned around to see Cassie and Willow coming up to them,  
  
"Hey where's Des?" Hikari asked,  
  
"She decided to go back to the hotel" Willow said and smirked knowing that it would get on Hikari's nerves.  
  
"What! You let her go back but not me"  
  
"Yep" she answered back simply, the two began to walk off to the stores followed by the BladeBreaker's, with a very reluctant Hikari dragging behind them.  
  
"Leader of the team my ass, I can't go back to the hotel but Desiree can.little bitches" Hikari mumbled to herself,  
  
"What was that Kari" Willow yelled back to her and smirked,  
  
"Nothing" Hikari replied quickly "Bitch" she mumbled after then, Willow let out a laugh showing she heard.  
  
"LET'S GO SHOPPING" Cassie yelled and jumped up into the air,  
  
"Oh goody" Hikari mumbled again, "There goes my sanity" she looked up to the sky her hands in a praying position 'Please let me live to tomorrow' she looked back then at Cassie and Willow who were currently running in out of the stores, and the poor guys were being piled and piled with boxes and bags, Hikari looked back up to the sky quickly 'Scratch that, KILL ME NOW!!!'  
  
A/N: God do I know how Hikari feels when me and my bf go shopping I pray to god to let me get through it without losing my sanity and becoming such a girl-girl like her an...  
  
S.P: *clears throat*  
  
D.A: Oh hey there S.P didn't know you were there, nice to see you *puts hand behind her head with a big cheesy smile*  
  
S.P: What is this I hear about you not liking shopping  
  
D.A: *suddenly stops* I've always hated shopping S.P you know that  
  
S.P: YOU WHAT *lungs at D.A*  
  
D.A: Woah, ok that was close *dodges S.P's purse* hey if I didn't know better I would think you actually wanted to hurt *gets hit by the purse which is obviously filled with rocks* me..OW  
  
S.P: Serves you right *hump*  
  
D.A: *Big huge bump forms on the top of her head* review please  
  
~Demon_Avalon~ 


	18. Chapter Thirteen A Late Night Skate

A/N: Well hello ppl, I have changed my name as you can see back to Demon_Avalon, I like that better. Well we are almost at the end of my story, but don't worry I plan to do a sequel which is gonna be really good, way better then this one ok let's get started.  
  
Chapter 13- A Late Night Skate  
  
Tyson stepped through the trees, pushing all the branches that got in his way out and trying to be as quiet as possible. He had managed to slip away from Cassie and Willow, unfortunately leaving Ray and Max to be tortured by the girl's shopping craziness, but then again it was every man for himself. Deciding that going through the crowds he would be found to easily once the four noticed he was gone, he decided to go through the grove of trees nearby also noticing that somehow Hikari had gone missing too a long time before he did probably quite experienced with the many shopping trips Cassie and Willow had. Getting caught up in his thoughts, he accidentally tripped on an exposed tree root and fell to the crowd hitting his head.  
  
"Ow damn!, stupid tree root!" he yelled at it and kicked it, making him stub his toe, he jumped around holding his foot in pain muttering curses all the time.  
  
"Yo ass-wipe wanna keep it down, down there they could be looking for us right now ya know" Hikari's sarcastic voice called out, Tyson looked up into the tree he had stubbed his toe on, to see Hikari sitting on a high tree branch calm and collected as she usually was.  
  
"Trying to escape the terror of Cass and Will, to huh?" Tyson asked her, she jumped down and landed on her feet with ease before him.  
  
"Ya, you get used to it after a while...I'm gonna miss um" she said the last part so low Tyson barely heard her,  
  
"What ya say"  
  
"Nothing..so where was Kai today" she asked quickly to change the subject, they began to walk through the forest grove together.  
  
"He wanted to stay at the hotel..um do you know where were going?"  
  
"Any where away from those two"  
  
"So I take it, no"  
  
"Wow you're a smart one" she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes  
  
"Hey Cass, Will, Ray their over here!" Max's voice ran in there ears, they swiftly turned around to see Max grinning at them "Hey guys" he waved at them casually  
  
"We've been spotted, run" Tyson said, and turned and run along with Hikari  
  
"Hey guys don't worry Cassie and Willow are done their shopping" Max said to them,  
  
"And how we suppose to believe that" Hikari eyed him suspiciously, "How do we know that you weren't brainwashed by Will and Cass's evil shopping powers to hypnotically make you do there bindings, which includes lying for them" Hikari rambled on still eyeing him,  
  
"Because I would never brainwash Max he's to cute" Cassie said and pinched his cheek like, a grandma would do a grandson, obviously joking as she came into view.  
  
"Ok I surrender you may take me in" Tyson said and held up his arms in defeat and walked towards them, Hikari looked at him in surprise  
  
"What! you surrender, I never surrender" she stated proudly and put her fist to her chest,  
  
"Come on tomboy, we got pizza and pop left over from lunch" Willow said over her shoulder as they began to walk away,  
  
"Then again...." she shrugged her shoulders and ran off following them.  
  
*******  
  
Hikari was sitting on her bed brushing her hair out when Tyson walked in with something behind his back obviously trying to hide it. Hikari quickly grabbed her hat, tucking her hair into it and threw the brush behind her, as Tyson looked up at her.  
  
"Hey what's up?" Hikari asked,  
  
"Nothing much, just wanted to give you this" he said and pulled out a box that might be used for shoes by the looks of it  
  
"Um ok, you didn't have to get me this ya know" Hikari said, but toke the box out of his hands  
  
"I saw it before I ran off to get away from Willow and Cassie and decided that I might as well get it for you"  
  
"Well thanks" she opened the box lid and in was a sparkling white pair of totally new figure skates. "Wow um, thanks Tyson" then Hikari suddenly got an idea, she smirked  
  
"What, what's that smirk for?" he asked now suddenly afraid,  
  
"Well since I have a new pair of skates, why don't I let you borrow my old ones and I can teach you how to skate"  
  
"What! Now"  
  
"Ya what's the problem"  
  
"It's like 10 at night"  
  
"So, come on" with that she stood up packing her new skates into a black duffel bag, along with her old ones. She went out the door, but then noticed that Tyson wasn't following popped her head back in the door. "Come on, hurry up Tyson" she said in a very commanding voice, which he immediately got up and followed her.  
  
*******  
  
"Come on Tyson, you can't be that bad" Hikari said as she stood in front of him, she on the ice trying to pull him onto the ice, him grabbing onto a nearby tree's trunk and holding on for dear life as she's pulling him.  
  
"Yes I can"  
  
"That's what Desiree said, she ended up having some of my talent if I do say so myself"  
  
"I thought they didn't know about your skating"  
  
"Cassie dragged us to a skating rink for my birthday last year, she doesn't know I skate but knows I like to watch skating because I watch it on the TV when I can" she said and pulled harder  
  
"Oh ok...NO! I won't go!"  
  
"Let go of the damn tree!, god for a guy you sure are a coward sometimes"  
  
"What!" he said and turned his head to her causing him to loose his grip this sent both rolling onto the ice, lucky neither were hit by the other's skating blade.  
  
"And a moron too" Hikari muttered as she pushed him off her and she got up,  
  
"Whoops sorry Kari"  
  
"Ya ya let's get started"  
  
"Ok so exactly how are you suppose to do this" he asked and tried to step but ended up falling on his back hitting the ice, Hikari gave a small laugh as she put her hands on her knees and bended down to talk to him,  
  
"Listen it's just like learning to walk again..just on a slipper surface, here I'll show you" she reached out her hand and he grabbed she pulled him up, "Ok just watch my feet" Hikari toke a step on the ice, another then another, then turned swiftly around. "See it's easy"  
  
"Ok if you say so" he toke one step he didn't fall, he toke another he didn't one more, he was on his ass, "Ow! How to you make it look so easy" he rubbed his butt, and looked angryly up at her.  
  
"Once you do it for as long as I have its gets easier, like riding a bike you just know it"  
  
"How long have you been skating"  
  
"Um about 2 years, come on I'll help you this time" she toke both his hands pulled him up and then began to skate backwards pulling him with her, "That's good, one step at a time don't rush or you'll be down on your ass in no time" Hikari told him, she was looking at his feet to make sure he did it right, he was looking at her face. Since Tyson wasn't paying attention to his surroundings or the ice, he tripped on a bump on the ice surface and tumbled over bringing Hikari down with him.  
  
"Shit ow fuck that's gonna hurt for awhile" Hikari said and pushed herself up(by the way she's under Tyson) which when she did came into contact with something warm on her lips, her mouth then began to move back against the other's naturally her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, his around her waist. The whole world seemed to stopped as the moonlight shone on the couples face, they both were in complete bliss. Her eyes then snapped open and she realized what she was doing, she quickly pushed Tyson off and run, well skated really fast to the edge of the lake, picked up her stuff and bolted for the hotel after she tore off her skates and put her shoes on of course. Leaving Tyson there in the middle of the lake, wondering why he didn't stop the kiss and she did.  
  
A/N: Ok, two more chapters till fifteen and then that's the end of this story and the start of the sequel named let's see I'm thinking: Inescapable Fate maybe I might change it if I come up with something better, till then REVIEW REVIEW.  
  
~Demon_Avalon~ 


	19. Chapter Fourteen Damn Emotions

Chapter 14- Damn Emotions  
  
Hikari ran into the hotel, up the stairs and into her room, sitting down at the end of her bed her back leaning on the bed mattress.  
  
'What the fuck did I do, the minute I felt his lips on mine I should have stopped him, why didn't I do it' It's cause you love him her mind told her, "How can I love him, I barely know him" she said out loud, eyes looking up at her brain So, love is meant to be. Don't deny it "Yes I will deny it because it's not true, I can't afford for stuff like this to complicate my life, anymore then it already is. I'm only 14 years old and its like I have the life of a 25 year-old" she then realized she was talking to herself "Ha look at me, I'm talking to myself what a dumbass I am"  
  
"Ya know they say talking to yourself, is the first sign of madness" a male voice said at the door she instantly knew who it was.  
  
"Were all a little crazy sometimes, its shows were humans" she answered back and turned her head to see a blond haired boy in green overalls at the door "What's up Max?" (Ha I betcha all of you were thinking it was gonna be Tyson right, sorry that's to predictable for me).  
  
"Nothing, just thought you needed some company" she came and sat down beside her on the green carpeted floor, the walls and ceiling in her favorite color red.  
  
"Oh and why is that?"  
  
"Whatta mean?" he asked, looking at her with an innocence face.  
  
"Tyson sent you in here didn't he"  
  
"No, why ya ask"  
  
"No reason" but she still felt her cheeks blush,  
  
"Oh, you like him don't ya" Max smiled  
  
"No I don't he's an annoying snot-nose bastard" she answered quickly,  
  
"Ya know the first sign of love is denial"  
  
"I'm not in love with him I hardly know him to even be close to even friendship with him!"  
  
"Ok, ok don't have to shout"  
  
"Sorry, beside I don't believe in love" she looked down at her feet now while speaking, making her voice softer and lower then normal.  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Well..its just love seems too much of a fairy-tale to me, ya know guy meets girl, guy falls for girl, then later girl falls for guy or visa versa. It just seems so I don't know just not meant to be for such a screwed up race, like us"  
  
"Do you mean not meant for us humans in general or just not meant for you?" he questioned,  
  
"I don't know, probably both. Besides even if love does exist I don't deserve it"  
  
"And whys that?"  
  
"Because I've done some pretty low and shitty things in my life. And I don't want to drag someone into my life, plus love can be a weakness"  
  
"How so?" he asked, making a note to ask about what she meant about the 'shitty things she had done in life'.  
  
"Someone can use that person against you, threaten to kill them, or just generally hurt them in anyway. And you'll be powerless to help them, because of stupid damn emotions they all get in the way of a lot of things"  
  
"What kind of emotions"  
  
"Jealously can make you do a lot of stupid fucked up things just to get back at one person and most of the time its over a girl or a guy, happiness, sadness, loneliness emotions like that"  
  
"For a person who doesn't believe in love you sure know a lot about it"  
  
"Cassie always watches these soap operas, on the bus before we meet you guys, she dragged all of us to romance movies. She sometimes would even force us to watch them"  
  
"How does she force you guys, no offence to Cassie but she's kinda weak in the physical ablitly apartment"  
  
"Trust me she has enough blackmail on all three of us to last her a lifetimes, plus she said she would take us to a buffet restaurant after" Max chuckled and Hikari smiled, "What?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Nothing? Its not nothing tell me, why did you laugh Max" she glared at him and began to make him slide away from her till his back hit the wall, he gave her a cheesy smile.  
  
"Now, Kari you don't wanna do anything, um that you might regret in the future" Max said nervously,  
  
"Oh no?" she raised a white fluffy pillow over her head and bought it down on Max's head, feather's flew as she kept on beating him with the pillow, as he desperately tried to block it.  
  
"I..hey that hurt, ow ok I'll tell I'll tell"  
  
"Good, now what do you mean" she said sitting on her knees infront of him the pillow still ready for attack.  
  
"That your a lot like Tyson in some ways, please don't hit me again" Max said, with his hands over his head just in case she decided to whack him again,  
  
"I'm not gonna hit you again Max, I'm just thinking about something"  
  
"Can I go?"  
  
"Ya, thanks Maxy"  
  
"No problem Kari" he smiled at her and she smiled back, and he left the room leaving her to her thoughts.  
  
A/N: Ok one more chapter till the sequel, and I'm telling you people I can't wait to write the sequel it's gonna have lots of action, drama, romance, humor, EVERYTHING. Till the next time bye bye.  
  
~Demon_Avalon~ 


	20. Chapter Fifteen Independence Day

Chapter 15- Independence Day

A/N: Well my many readers this is the last chapter till I start the sequel, and after this I'm gonna take a small break to finish off my other story 'Anime Week'. Ne ways on wit da story.

Hikari laid down on her bed hands behind her head,

'Leaving, should I or not. If I leave that means that Desiree will be on her own and she can't handle Core like I can. Some how I have to be able to convince Core to let Des go free, its better me then her having to face this' _But what would mom say about you leaving your only sister behind_ her mind asked her. "Why the hell should I care, she's practically dead to me" _that's not a nice thing to say when you know what happened, what dad did to her. You know he started that fire you just don't wanna believe it._

~Flash_Back~

Well she seemed all right by dawn's early light,  
  


Though she looked a little worried and weak  
  


"I hate that beyblade shit, those two do!" Corey, Hikari's father yelled

"Why, if they enjoy it what's the problem?" Susan, her mother asked

"They are girl's, beyblading is for boys. I don't want them to become a pair of mother fuckin rebel punks!"

"Corey please kept your language down, the girl's could hear. Just because they beyblade doesn't mean that they'll become rebel punks, I believe its ok and I will let them do it if they wish to"

"Listen to me bitch, both you and them will obey me, this is my house and whatever I say goes!!" he yelled and punched her in the face, she fell do the floor he then began kicking her in the stomach.

'Please god, let him take it out on me as long as he doesn't touch my children' she thought as he beat her, a pair of ice blue eyes were unaware by the two watching in the crack of the door of her parents bedroom, never to be the same again.

She tried to pretend he wasn't drinkin' again  
  


But daddy left the proof on her cheek.

~End of Flash_Back~

'My innocence child-mind was shattered that day at only 5, Desiree knows nothing of this and I won't be telling her ever. But my father didn't stop there no her wanted her dead for some reason my small mind at the time couldn't understand, and I still don't.

~Flash_Back~

Well word gets a round in a small, small town  
  


They said he was a dangerous man  
  


Corey grabbed a pack of his cigarettes and toke a match out, he scratched the match against the cardboard on the back of the matches holder thing (don't know what those are called). He light his cigarette and exited through the back door tossing the still burning match into the furnace. 

Mama was proud and she stood her ground  
  


But she knew she was on the losin' end  
  


Susan came out of the kitchen, her face widen in fear then it exploded.

Let Freedom ring  
  


Let the white dove sing  
  


Let the whole world know that today  
  


Is a Day of reckoning  
  


The paramedics and firefighters rushed to the screen, the firefighters desperately putting out the fire as the paramedics toke Susan to the hospital, Hikari jumped into the back dragging Desiree with her as she put on her new black baseball cap.

*******

The ambulance sped into the hospital parking lot, the paramedics rushing out with Hikari and Desiree's mother on a stretcher, they went through the hospital doors which was labeled 'ER ENTRY ONLY'.  A doctor in a white kind-of-lab coat came up and they began to say things that the girls couldn't understand what they meant, once the nurses toke their mother onto an operating table, they were both told to wait in the waiting room an nurse was also sent to stay with them, since they were only 5 years old. Everything went in slow motion as the doctor after 5 hours came out, the look on his face already told them what happened, Desiree broke down crying Hikari just sat there looking straight ahead then she swiftly got up and fled out the doors she had came in with her mother on the red stretcher. Rain began to fall as she looked up to the sky drenching her clothes but she didn't care, water dripped off her face as she finally let the tears come and collapsed on the cement.

Let the weak be strong  
  


Let the right be wrong  
  


~End of Flash_Back~

'I never cried after that day, it seems my heart had cried its self out so to speak. Even if I wanted to cry I don't think I could, I probably wouldn't even recognize that I was crying its been so long' Hikari thought, 'That's it I'm not gonna let Desiree suffer anymore, its my fault for letting mommy get beaten like that and never telling anyone. Its my fault we were sent to that damn fuckin orphanage, and its my fault were stuck in this thing with Core. I have to make things right' Hikari got up and grabbed a black backpack she put all her extra clothes in it, everything she had which wasn't very much. She swung it over her shoulder and walked out of her room, she entered Desiree's room making sure that she wasn't in there grabbed a piece of paper and began to write, she placed the note on Desiree's bed and left her sister's room Hikari then entered Tyson's room. She placed a pair of figure skates on his bed and left, as she passed Cassie's room there were sounds coming off from the TV 'Their all watching a movie, perfect time to get away' she thought and ran down the stairs and out the hotel doors, as rain began to fall, it dripped off her face as she looked up to the full moon just like 9 years ago at the hospital of her mother's death. She turned her head towards the hotel she could see the tv screen flicker as everyone watched the movie 'Goodbye……my sister' she thought with remorse. "I guess I'm on my own from now on" she said out loud to herself, she toke one last look at the window where everyone was in and then walked off into the rain.

Roll the stone away  
  


Let the guilty pay  
  


It's Independence Day

******

'Goodbye……my sister' Desiree suddenly heard her sister's thought to her through the connection they shared created by their bit-beast's. "Goodbye, wha….." she said to herself then she suddenly jumped up from her seat on the floor, "Um guys I gotta go….uh ya" she said trying not to sound nervous. She ran out of the room un knowly to her a figure followed her, slipping out of the room behind her. She ran down the hallway to her sisters room swung the door open, and saw nothing there. Any evidence of Hikari ever being there was gone. "No….she couldn't have……she better not have!", slamming the door she went right across from Hikari's now old room to her own hotel room. She iddemetialy picked up the piece of paper on the bed.

Dear Desiree,

First let me start off by telling you I'm sorry, and I'll miss you. But I probably won't remember you after what I'm about to do. I have left to go to Core and work for him ….full-time and you know what that means,  in exchange for your freedom. Don't try to run after me or look for me, because by the time you read this I will be long gone. Please tell everyone that I'm sorry for doing this, and that this was the only way. I love you my sister.

-Hikari.

Desiree crumbled up the piece of paper in her hand in anger, "No….NO! She couldn't have done this!" she yelled and collapsed onto the floor to her knees, "She said she would never leave…" her voice went down to hardly a whisper.

~Flash_Back~

Well she lit up the sky that fourth of July

By the time that the fireman came

Desiree watched the flames burn the fireman busily putting out the flames, one question was in her mind 'Why?', she didn't have time to ponder as she was dragged into the ambulance by a near-tears Hikari. 'What had happened?'.

******

Desiree broke down into tears as Hikari fled the hospital to seek solitude outside,

"I'm afraid you two will have to be taken to a home, where you'll stay with your sister. Till some people come and adopt you" the doctor said, Desiree nodded weakly.

'I'll never trust anyone again, only Hikari' she thought to herself, at only the age of five Desiree had made a personal commitment to only let her sister get close to her and that was it. Funny that would soon shatter into pieces when she would meet two girls, and five boys.

*****

"What the hell is this place" Hikari said as she looked around at the new orphanage

"A little girl like you shouldn't be swearing" the women that was showing them around said,

"Fuck you" Hikari said and smirked just to anger her, the women frowned both could already tell that they would not get along.

"Hikari….." Desiree asked a little scared of the new place, unlike Hikari

"Ya"

"Will you leave me like mom did"

"Never……promise you'll never leave either"

"I promise" Desiree answered her, they both held out there hands and pinky sweared it. No matter what happened neither of them every broke a pinky swear to each other, never. But an old saying says never say never.

They just put out the flames

And took down some names

And send me to the county home

~End of Flash_Back~

'Damn it! Damn it! No your not getting away that easy Hikari. Not after everything that's happened' She thought and flew out of her room, running down the stairs and out the door but two hands grasped onto each of her wrists and pulled her back as she was about to make a break for the street. "What the hell, let go"

"You can't go after her" she recognized the voice as Kai

"Let go or you won't have any arms to grip with" she threatened him, he gripped tighter

"This is her choice Desiree she's doing this for you, to give you your freedom" he said, and let her go she collapsed to the cement on her hands and knees, never giving thought to how he knew about her and Hikari's situation. She looked out onto now the empty road, and that question came up in her mind again just like 9 years ago 'Why?'.

Now I ain't sayin' it's right or it's wrong

But maybe it's the only way

*****

Desiree got back into the hotel and went to the room where all her friends were watching a movie, she turned it off and told them all the news. Max and Ray looked sad, Willow was sad and puzzled trying to figure why she would do this, Cassie cried and Tyson just stared at the back-wall. Soon everyone retreated back to their rooms for the last night before they were sent to go back to Japan.

*Tyson's Hotel room*

Tyson walked into his hotel room and sat on his bed instantly being pricked by something, he got up and pulled back the covers on the bed to see the pair of figure skates Hikari had left him. He looked at the figure skates a memory that would be burned into his mind forever replayed.

~Flash_Back~

"Come on Tyson, you can't be that bad" Hikari said as she stood in front of him, she on the ice trying to pull him onto the ice, him grabbing onto a nearby tree's trunk and holding on for dear life as she's pulling him.

"Yes I can"

"That's what Desiree said, she ended up having some of my talent if I do say so myself"

"I thought they didn't know about your skating"

"Cassie dragged us to a skating rink for my birthday last year, she doesn't know I skate but knows I like to watch skating because I watch it on the TV when I can" she said and pulled harder

"Oh ok…….NO! I won't go!" 

"Let go of the damn tree!, god for a guy you sure are a coward sometimes"

"What!" he said and turned his head to her causing him to loose his grip this sent both rolling onto the ice, lucky neither were hit by the other's skating blade.

"And a moron too" Hikari muttered as she pushed him off her and she got up,

"Whoops sorry Kari"

"Ya ya let's get started"

"Ok so exactly how are you suppose to do this" he asked and tried to step but ended up falling on his back hitting the ice, Hikari gave a small laugh as she put her hands on her knees and bended down to talk to him,

"Listen it's just like learning to walk again….just on a slipper surface, here I'll show you" she reached out her hand and he grabbed she pulled him up, "Ok just watch my feet" Hikari toke a step on the ice, another then another, then turned swiftly around. "See it's easy"

"Ok if you say so" he toke one step he didn't fall, he toke another he didn't one more, he was on his ass, "Ow! How to you make it look so easy" he rubbed his butt, and looked angrily up at her. 

"Once you do it for as long as I have its gets easier, like riding a bike you just know it"

"How long have you been skating"

"Um about 2 years, come on I'll help you this time" she toke both his hands pulled him up and then began to skate backwards pulling him with her,  "That's good, one step at a time don't rush or you'll be down on your ass in no time" Hikari told him, she was looking at his feet to make sure he did it right, he was looking at her face. Since Tyson wasn't paying attention to his surroundings or the ice, he tripped on a bump on the ice surface and tumbled over bringing Hikari down with him.

"Shit ow fuck that's gonna hurt for awhile" Hikari said and pushed herself up(by the way she's under Tyson) which when she did came into contact with something warm on her lips, her mouth then began to move back against the other's naturally her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, his around her waist. The whole world seemed to stopped as the moonlight shone on the couples face, they both were in complete bliss. Her eyes then snapped open and she realized what she was doing, she quickly pushed Tyson off and run, well skated really fast to the edge of the lake, picked up her stuff and bolted for the hotel after she tore off her skates and put her shoes on of course. Leaving Tyson there in the middle of the lake, wondering why he didn't stop the kiss and she did.

~End of Flash_Back~

He laughed at the memory of him being such a moron, but then again she wasn't here to laugh with him that just made it lose its humor.

"Why did you leave?" he asked himself, a picture of a smiling Hikari appeared in front of him, laughing, "….I love you" he said and the image faded, his head dropped. He would never be his usually cocky, funny self again not without her here.

Talk about your revolution

It's independence day.

*Desiree's Room*

She was laying on her bed reading the note over and over again, trying to convince herself that it wasn't true, 'She can't be gone, she just can't be' she thought, she got up and threw the paper down onto the floor, then in a fit of frustration picked up the glass lamp on the bedside table and threw it across the room, it shattered against the wall.

Let Freedom ring

Let the white dove sing

She then turned around and knocked the bedside table over, everything on it falling to the floor, a glass broke. Turning swiftly around again she looked at her reflection in the mirror. It reminded her too much of Hikari, same hair, same eyes, even similar face, it was too much to take. She wanted nothing to remind her of Hikari anymore "WHY?" she screamed at the reflection, and punched the mirror cracking it. 

Let the whole world know that today

Is a Day of reckoning

Then all her anger was gone, she collapsed to the floor, sitting down with her back to the wall and her knees in front of her. She buried her face in it and for the first time in 3 years cried. Un knowly a person had been there to witness her scene of anger, watching through the crack in the door.

Let the weak be strong

Let the right be wrong

"I'll have to keep an eye on her" Kai said and slipped off into his room for the night. Back in Desiree's room, her head rose from between her knees. Her ice blue eyes held nothing but anger,

"As far as I'm concern I have no sister"

Roll the stone away

Let the guilty pay

It's Independence Day

* Somewhere *

"I'm sorry Desiree I really am, you'll understand…….someday" Hikari said as she looked over her shoulder towards the direction of the hotel "Goodbye", then she disappeared into the darkness of the night, and under the pelting of the rain.

Oh ya

It's Independence Day

A/N: That's it! I'm done, finished, fin. My sequel will probably start up in a month.

Thank You's to:

Saiyan_Princess: Ah my homie, my best friend, my sister, and my muse. Thanks for all the great ideas and the reviews, and if you want some more Desiree/Kai moments your gonna fall in love with the sequel * hint hint *.

Kasey, Forgotten dreams and fire lore (2lazy2login), Night Fighter, Forget-me-not, Alex-Z3PX, Shadow wolf, spirit of shadow, Jade-55(especially to you my very first reviewer), Artica. 

 * GIVES ALL THE REVIEWERS A BIG HUG * THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. Hope you guys like my sequel, till then. Bye bye.

~Demon_Avalon~


	21. Last author's noteI think

Author's Note:  
  
Hey what's up ppl, long time no see but I wont be able to write the sequel till I finish my  
  
other story Anime Week (go R/R it I'll get done faster) which will be soon so don't  
  
worry I'm not dead and S.P shut up.  
  
S.P: I wasn't gonna say anything  
  
D.A: Huh uh, bye ppl 


End file.
